In The Time Of The Cherry Blossoms
by StarLite Wind
Summary: AU TrunksPan On Earth King Frieza is feared by all. When Pan decides to rebel, who will be there to help her? Will she win the fight or become another victum of Frieza? Updated
1. Invitation to Someone Evil

****

Disclaimer: Ok I kind of took the story and changed it a bit. If you ever seen In The Times Of The Butterflies, which is based on real life events, this story is almost like it. I just made the characters of DBZ/GT Please don't sue, all you will get is my evil cat. I borrowed the character of DBZ/GT and just shaped them into my little characters.

You might know me from my other fics but I warn you, this one is going to be a tear jerker unlike my recent stories. It's a Trunks and Pan fic and Maybe Goten and Marron or Goten and Bra. It's not Trunks and Pan right away but they'll be together in later chapters. Their relationship has to grow. Alright? Ok, this is my first drama sad fic so just tell me how it is. And with that said, Goten, start the fic!

"You got it chief!" Goten cheers.

**__**

In The Time Of The Cherry Blossoms

__

Chapter 1 Invitation to Someone Evil

My name is Son Pan. Where do I begin with my sad tale? How many hardships I have over came, to get so far, only to get back to where I once started. I will begin my story when I was the most happiest. My child hood. With my family and my friends. How I long to be in that time yet again and hear their laughter. To smell the roses once they blossom, to run and be free. To be near my home. To smile. I wish I could, but I now know it's impossible. A lost but cherished memory.

It began when I told my father I wanted to go to school. I was only twelve…

"Daddy?" I smiled to him while he was reading his newspaper. He smiled at me and took off his glasses on the table next to him.

"Yes Pan-Chan? What would you like to ask from me today?'

"Dad, I've been thinking and it took me some time to make a decision and I know I just have to ask you.."

"Yes?" he said with interest.

"Papa, I want to go to school."

His eyes turned from happy to sadness. I saw how he wished for me to go but…

"Pan, you know I can't- I'm not in any place to decide that." he shifted in his seat and looked into my eyes. "Only so many people can go to school."

"You mean only so many GIRLS can go to school." I corrected.

He sighed. "You know how Lord Frieza thinks of such ideas."

I growled at the name. "But you and mommy went to school! Uncle and all of his friends are going. Even my closet friends family have had some education besides home study."

"That was before his "greatness" came into power."

I was suddenly angry, even though I knew it wasn't his fault. "But it isn't fair! Why shouldn't I go to school?! I am just as smart, if not smarter than any of those boys and girls that do go!"

"Pan, you know how hard it would be to enroll you-"

"No I wouldn't know! How would I if I've never even gone to the city?! You never even tried to get me enrolled!"

He didn't reply.

"I am tired of doing my studying at home and not being able to share my thoughts and views with others! I always get disregarded as an uneducated kid who has nothing to say and my "unrealistic" opinions are trash! I want to be seen as a well educated woman who is heard! I want to talk to people my age!"

"You have Bra and Marron."

"Who feel the same way!"

"Pan-"

"Just forget it!" I yelled and started to walk off. "Why did I even bother? You don't care anyways!"

__

I left him there, knowing what I had said was true. Why shouldn't I go to school like my uncle and his friends? Why can't my friends and I learn like any other person has a right to? I shouldn't have yelled at him though. It wasn't his fault things were the way they were, but I needed to blame someone, and had I blamed the person who was rightfully responsible for the matter, I would have been killed. I decided to apologize to my father for being disrespectful. But first I went to my friend Bra's home, before returning to my own….

"Pan-Chan!" Bra came running up to me, happy to see me. But when she saw the way I looked, she frowned upon me. "Panny, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Tears were in my eyes as I looked a her. "I finally asked him."

"Asked who, what?"

"My father. About school."

"Oh." she understood. I had told her my dreams of becoming a lawyer one day and she said she wanted to be one as well. "What did he say? Yes or no?"

It was a stupid question. But what did my father say? He didn't say yes or no. But he was telling me how it would be impossible.

So I just shook my head and let some tears fall to the ground. "I-I- I don't want to talk about it."

"It's ok. Come on now, let's go inside." Bra led me to her home and opened the door. Her brother Trunks and my uncle were at the table and looked up when we entered. They come and stay the weekend and sometimes get holidays off from school. It was good to see them again.

Trunks looked like he was concerned when he saw me as well as my uncle.

__

It's funny in a way how I never thought of Trunks like another handsome man but rather a brother. The way things turned out were quite surprising I guess you can say, but I am getting ahead of myself.

"Pan, what's the matter?" Trunks almost stood up when Bra stopped him.

"She hasn't been feeling well. That's all."

"So why isn't she in bed?"

"She's not sick. Only a little dizzy."

"Uncle Goten?" I asked.

"Yeah Panny?" my uncle stood up from where he was sitting.

"How was school this week?"

He looked at me and then at Trunks. Some how they knew right then and there what I was upset about. Goten sighed. "The usual. Full of learning. I'm glad it's Friday."

"Is it alright if I borrow your study sheets?"

He smiled. He knew how much I wanted to learn. "Sure, just don't lose them or mix them up."

"I won't. I promise."

Trunks handed me his bag. I stared at him. 

He shrugged and said, "I have some other notes as well if you care to glance them over."

I smiled. It was nice to know how many good friends I had. "Thank you Trunks."

"Not a prob."

Bra and I then went up stairs to study the notes and papers Trunks and my Uncle Goten had given us. We didn't care if it was pointless, seeing how we wouldn't be tested on it or anything. All that matter was that we were learning something other than some household duties the wife should perform for her husband and children. I felt sad again. My mother. She had gone to school and for what? She wasn't allowed to be the doctor she had waited so long to be. How unfair! And all because of the idiotic ruler-

"Pan? How you listening?" Bra interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to stay for dinner?"

"Oh. Um, maybe not tonight."

"Ok. You had better go home then. It's getting late and you shouldn't have your parents worried."

"Alright." 

We went back downstairs where my uncle was waiting with Trunks. Bra's father Vegeta, had came home and grunted at us.

"Why are you taking your brothers school work, Bra?" Vegeta asked her rather rudely.

"Pan and I just wanted to know what they were learning, papa-Chan. That's all."

"You and Pan shouldn't be learning about that kind of thing. Your place is in the home."

"Says who?" I found myself saying. Bra, Trunks and Goten looked at me shocked, but I didn't care.

Vegeta slowly put his gaze on me. His eyes made me shiver.

"What right do you have to learn?" he asked.

"What right do you have that says we cannot?" I replied back. 

I saw Trunks smile.

"Foolish girl. It isn't a right but a law that prohibits all women of learning."

"Correction; it is a law that prohibits SOME women from learning. Not all."

"What makes you so sure that you will pass all of your classes? Or for that matter, even do your work?"

"Because I wished to for so long and I am willing to do whatever it takes to be a lawyer."

"Another problem. Women cannot go to Law School."

"Then I will go to Lord Frieza himself and ask for permission."

"After a while you will start to complain about how your teachers give you too much work."

"How do you know that I would do such a thing? I admit, it will be hard but I love a challenge. For you to say what I will and will not do is very one sided. I will be happy to finally get what I so terribly wanted, and I will no longer hear such crude remarks from the likes of you."

Bra tried not to smile at my insubordination. Goten looked surprised and smirked.

Vegeta seemed to smirk as well but he casually left the room but not before saying, "So if you wish to learn so bad, what's stopping you?"

I smiled at that. He did have a point. Nothing was really stopping me. I had only thought there was. I could go to school. I had a right. The law said that any peasants should refrain from going to school unless you had money to pay for it. Damn! Money. That was the problem. My family didn't have that much money.

"Pan!" Bra looked at me with a smile. "Only my mother talks back to my dad! Why did you-"

"He pissed her off." Trunks said. "No one should start an argument with Son Pan." he winked at me and I blushed. 

Goten patted me on the back. "Come on. I'll drop you off at your house. Bye Bra, see ya Trunks. Thanks for having us."

"Sure. Come back anytime. It was fun. Bye Pan." Trunks said.

"Good bye Trunks. Bye Bra."

When I got home, my mother and father were waiting at the table for me. I walked in and apologized for being late and looked at my father and apologized for raising my voice at him earlier. He nodded and forgave me. Then he smiled at me and said the most wonderful thing that I have ever heard.

"Pan, your mother and I talked. We thought it best to let you go to school." 

I couldn't speak and looked at them in shock. "W-what about the money?"

My mother smiled at me and said, "We are going to borrow some money from your grandfather. We will barely have enough to send you on your way."

I was on the verge of tears of joy.

"And," continued my mother, "I just talked to Bulma and your father talked to Kurilin. Marron and Bra are going with you."

I lost it then. I hugged my mother and father. I was so happy. I was finally going to school and going to learn real things! It was going to be a challenge but I would get through it. I had to. I owed it to my family for their kind gift.

__

Had I known what would have happened to me in that school, dear reader, I would have never wanted to go. But then if I hadn't, so much more people would have been hurt. 

The day we left for school, Trunks and my uncle came with us. They were very helpful and showed us to our classes. Out of the whole school, I observed that there were only maybe about fifteen girls. Ourselves included. Then I saw one particular girl. She was very sad. It hurt my heart to see a girl so sad. Her brown hair was so long and she was very pretty. It amazed me somehow and I wonder why she was not popular. So at lunch hour, I went to talk to her….

"Hi there." I smiled at her sad face. "Why are you eating by yourself?"

She didn't answer at first. Perhaps she was confused of why someone would want to talk to her. 

Finally she said, quite softly, "I have no friends."

I looked at her. Such sad eyes. they looked like she has been through so much pain. She must have realized what I was thinking and stood up suddenly and looked harshly at me. "I don't want your pity!"

I was taken aback but smiled at her. I was determined to somehow be this girls, friend. "I'm not giving you pity. I want to know if you want to be friends. You can sit with me at lunch and not be alone."

She looked at me a bit confused.

I held out my hand and said, "My name is Pan. May I ask yours?"

She was hesitate, but none the less, she took my hand and shook it. "I am Jena."

"Hi Jena. Would you like to join my friends and I at a table instead of sitting on the brick?"

She smiled at me then. A sad but beautiful smile. "Yes, I would love that."

__

After that day, Jena and I became good friends. We were always together and even though Bra and Marron were my best friends, Jena was going to be the third. 

One day, while on a snack break, I was talking to Jena about the country and my life. She seemed very interested and listened…

"…So after my mother graduated from college, she became a doctor." I pulled a small blue jewel from my pocket. "And she got this from my grandfather, then gave it to me and now, I am giving it to you."

She looked at it in awe then shook her head. "No, I cannot take such a wonderful gift from you."

"Don't be silly. I got five others at home and I gave Bra and Marron one too when we became friends. Now you must have one."

"I cannot."

"Well, then you can give it to your brother."

She looked hurt then and looked at me. The pain in her eyes which I hadn't seen for a long time returned. "I don't have a brother."

"So, give it your mother."

"She's dead."

I did not like where this was going. "Your father or uncle."

"NO! They're dead! They are all dead!" She stood up and ran away. I sat there and watched her.

*What did I do?* I thought. I was so confused that I didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. 

__

But I wouldn't be for long, dear reader. That week, Lord Frieza was coming to our school to "grace" us with his presence. He wished to see how the school was doing and how well the students were performing in their studies. As a special welcome, our class was chosen along with others to perform a play to his majesty. On the day of the performance, Jena was acting very strange….

"Jena?" I walked to her and she smiled at me.

"Hi there Pan-Chan!" She greeted.

"Are you ok Jena?"

"Sure am! Today's a good day."

"So everyone is saying. But Lord Frieza," I lowered my voice so no one could hear, "isn't someone to welcome here. Especially since he doesn't donate any of his fortune here."

"I agree and I plan to take care of that."

"What do you mean?"

Jena leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. "I will take revenge for my family this day."

I did not know what she meant and didn't say anything. She smiled at me once more and said, "See you at the play. It will be one great performance, no?"

Jena skipped off. I stood there puzzled but then I chose to ignore it. It was probably nothing anyways.

When it was time for the play, Jena was very quiet, like she was thinking about something rather important. *Probably her lines* I thought even though I knew she had no speaking parts in this particular scene. 

"Would everyone please welcome Lord Frieza!" a teacher announced. Everyone stood up and clapped for the King. I didn't much care for the so called King but clapped anyways. As he sat down I saw Jena looking at him. Her eyes were full of hate. Hate and sadness. *What is she up to?* I thought.

When it was our scene I prepared myself. I went to my place and stared at the audience. I began. 

"Of the many years our planet has lived we cannot….."

I continued to speak while the others took their place.

"Our tribe was made up of the women and children…"

The students who were chosen as the women and children came out with the smaller class, all dressed like old frontier persons.

"With them, our warriors…"

The older students came out and Jena among them. They were dressed as old warriors and had swords and shields. Others had bows and arrows. Jena had a bow and arrow. 

Then I noticed Jena was aiming her arrow at Frieza. The guards all stood waiting for her to do it. Frieza met her eyes and his eyes answered her back. Daring her to do the deed.

__

Had I known it would've ended years of suffering and struggle, I would've let her do it. But I couldn't because I was worried for her. She would be killed. In the end, it wouldn't have matter anyway, if she had….

I bumped her with my hands and the arrow dropped. "Those brave soldiers fought and won our land and freedom!" I said my line.

Jena looked at me as if I had betrayed her. She had tears in her eyes.

After the show she confronted me.

"Why did you do it?!" She cried, "Why?"

"Jena, I didn't want you to get hurt!" I said back.

"It wouldn't have mattered! Then I could be with my family!"

"You don't have to kill yourself over that!" I grabbed her shoulders. "I know you're sad that your family died, but killing someone just so they could kill you is no way to die!"

She looked at me with shock and grabbed my hands. "Don't you get it?!"

"What?"

"He killed my family! He murdered them like dogs! He doesn't deserve to live for what he did to me and others!"

"W-w-what?" I was shocked beyond words. What was she saying?

"My father worked for Frieza. One day while he was pouring his coffee, he accidentally dropped it on the kings clothes! After that my father was sent to jail, then my uncle went missing, then my brother and mother went to get my father out and they never returned! My grandmother took me to a friends house where I was to stay with my sister. She went with my aunts and other uncles to sort out the mess. My sister went with them, she had snuck into the van hoping to see my mother. The soldiers stop the van and took them to a deserted area where they shot and killed them! No mercy! My sister was only five!" She was sobbing again. "All that for what? For some damn coffee! Fucking coffee! He's a monster! He is responsible for so many deaths and he's working for an under ground system! You Pan Son," she pointed at me with a shaking angry finger, "saved that monster today!"

"You're crazy!"

"Open your eyes! Can't you see what he does?! Behind the hideous, fake smile, lies a murderous, evil son of a bitch!"

"Jena, I…..I didn't mean to-"

"Everyone look!" another girl came up to us and pointed at the door. "Look! They are taking Trini!"

I looked at Jena and she nodded. I tried to hide my confusion and went to the door. The guards and Frieza were taking a girl from our class named Trini. Trini had long blonde hair and she was 16. She turned and smiled at us, her blue dress twirled. She waved and turned back around and went into the car with Lord Frieza.

"Where are they taking her?" a girl asked.

"Maybe she did something wrong and they want to punish her." a boy insisted.

"I think Lord Frieza is her dad and she went to live with him." 

"Morons!" Jena stood by me. "She is going to be Frieza's new mistress."

Before any one could reply, a teacher came to us and closed the door, shaking her head with tears in her eyes. Jena grabbed my arm and looked deep into my eyes. 

"Now do you see?" she whispered.

I didn't answer.

She nodded like she understood and sighed. "I didn't want to scare you. I understand why you are afraid, I was too." She stepped back from me and said, "Maybe you will too, see one day, the truth about Frieza."

She walked away from me then. I stood there, scared. Was what she said true? Or was she just finding someone to blame for her unhappiness? I didn't know what to do.

__

After that day, we never saw Trini again. Sure there were rumors. She was pregnant with Frieza's child, she was dead, she went home. No one ever knew what happened to her. She just vanished. Even more so, I never saw Jena again. She disappeared as well and no one seemed to notice or at least tried not to notice. I was afraid to find out what happened to both. I just tried to forget about them. But I knew I couldn't hide the truth for long.

Five years later when I was 17, I had returned home with Marron and Bra, finished with school, for we had graduated with high honors. Father invited their families to join us in celebration. That was where I met Kino, a man who helped me make my choice to join the revolution against Frieza and his men….

My Uncle Goten drove up in his car with Trunks and another man whom I have never seen before. Marron and Bra put some chips and salsa on the table and giggled with one another. Goten waved and everyone came out to meet the newcomer.

"Hi there." my grandfather said cheerfully.

"Hi Goku, Goten and I brought along a friend to celebrate with us." Trunks smiled, "Is that ok?"

"Sure it is, but can you introduce us to him?"

Bra came behind me and whispered in my ear. "He's cute, no?"

I sighed. "Is that all you ever care about?"

She smiled and said, "No but it wouldn't hurt to talk to a guy once in a while."

"This is Kino." Trunks introduced to man. He had short black hair and handsome brown eyes. He was very well built and stood at maybe 5'7. I had to admit, he was very good looking.

"This my mom Bulma, dad Vegeta, little sister Bra, and this is Kurilin, his wife Eighteen, and their daughter Marron." Trunks said to Kino.

"Kino, this is my mom Chi-Chi, my dad Goku, my brother Gohan, his wife Videl and their daughter Pan." Uncle Goten said.

Kino smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet all of you. I am Kino."

"Hi Kino." Marron said smiling.

Kino looked at Marron, Bra and I. He smiled again. "Trunks and Goten said that their niece, sister and friend were beautiful but this is ridiculous. You three are more than lovely."

I felt my checks get warm. Bra and Marron laughed.

Kino was a great person. He danced and talked to everyone. My mother said he was one in a million and that I should get to know him. When everyone was seated and served, Bra asked Kino a question.

"So Kino, what is it that you do?" Bra put some butter on her bread slice and looked at Kino.

Kino drank some wine from his cup and set it down. "I am going to Law School."

"Really?" Marron said surprised. "Bra and Pan want to become lawyers."

"Oh no!" Bra exclaimed. "I changed my mind. I do not wish to be a lawyer any more but Pan still does."

"Is that so?" Kino looked at me with interest. "Last I heard, women weren't allowed to study the law."

"Then you don't know Pan." Uncle said joyfully. "If she wants to do something, she'll do it, somehow."

"Well Pan, why does the law interest you?"

I swallowed my bread. "Because I believe in justice."

"Really? Such a thing to believe in, especially in this world, is considered by most to be foolish."

"And that is why I will become a lawyer. Once I accomplish that, people will realize how unjust their thoughts and opinions are."

"So much work for one person to handle. How do you know you and only you can do it?"

"I will not be alone. Others will help me."

"Like who? Besides your family and dear friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who will help a woman such as yourself?"

Everyone was listening to our conversation. 

I thought a moment and said, "Well maybe once you get into law school you can ask your friends to help a poor, helpless woman out."

He laughed along with everyone else and said, "I should do that, Cherry Blossom."

Cherry Blossom? Is that his nick name for me? I blushed a little and the conversation turned to Vegeta who was complaining that the beans were too spicy.

A week later, I was swimming in the river near our home when I heard someone coming. I turned and saw Kino there staring at me. He smiled.

"So you want to be a lawyer." he said thoughtfully.

I swam to a rock and held on to it, then looked at him. "Yes, what of it?"

he walked to the rock and sat near me. "It will be difficult for you, don't you think?"

"I like a challenge."

He laughed. "You are different, aren't you?"

"How so?"

"You do not wish to be like other women. For example, instead of cooking, cleaning, and watching a family, you wish to be a lawyer and make a name for yourself."

"So?"

"I like it."

I saw how he was looking at me. His glance was warm and comforting. I think that was when I fell in love with him.

"Here." He put a book in my hands. "I want you to read this."

I looked at the book. "Yugiri Ka Sama." I read the title.

"He is the man that established the law-"

"I know who he is!" I said to him.

Kino looked at me. "So you already know what he did?"

I avoided his glance and said softly. "…..No."

He smiled. "Good. You should read this and it will give you some ideas of your dream to becoming a lawyer."

"Kino! Where are you?" I heard Trunks voice.

"Over here!" Kino called back.

"Who are you talking to?" I saw my uncle walking towards us.

"Your niece."

"She didn't say anything rude to you did she?"

"Nothing different from what you told me to expect."

Trunks and Goten laughed. 

Did they not see me? How dare they talk about me when I was still present! I grabbed Kino's arm and pulled him into the water. Uncle and Trunks started to laugh even harder. I then threw a ki blast at Trunks and uncle to make them shut up, which worked.

Kino came up from the water and looked at me. I laughed and swam off.

__

After a few weeks, I started to see more of Kino. We talked about many things and 

our dreams and so on. I was in love for the first time and nothing could take him away from me. Or so I thought…

One day my mother called me in to the house. I walked to the dining room and sat in a chair. My mother was also sitting but my father was standing. They seemed upset.

"What is wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Pan, we know that you and Kino have been spending a lot of time together." my mother said.

"Yeah so?"

"Your father and I do not want you to ever see him again."

"What?!" I jumped from my seat.

"Pan, here." My mother handed me a newspaper.

I looked at it confused.

"Read it." She said.

I sighed and read, "The following names of these men and women are considered by the King to be dangerous and criminal and should be turned in by anyone who contacts them by any means; Joshua Ishini, Elizabeth and Jamie Kamiya, Donavan Perks, Yamito Kudra, Peter Ishido, Kino-" I stopped and looked at the name. Kino Ichido. No. It can't be Kino! It couldn't be!  
"You better stop hanging out with him Pan, other wise you'll be arrested too." my dad said.

"But-but why? Why is he-"

"He was working on a plan to get Frieza killed. He's now a traitor. You cannot see him again." my mother said.

"But I thought you liked him!"

"Until he put us in a position that may cost us our lives. Pan if you ever see that man again, so help me Dende, you will regret it!" my father yelled.

I had tears in my eyes and started to cry. I ran out the house and flew to Marron's. It was night by the time I reached her home.

Marron opened her door and held me. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"It's Kino! He's going to be killed!"

"What?! why?"

"He is a traitor! The newspaper said he was planning with others to have Frieza killed."

"Oh."

"My mother and father will not let me see him again."

"But why?"

I wiped my tears. "It would put us in danger."

"I see."

"I need to help him Marron."

"Help him with what?"

"Help him escape."

"Pan I-"

My uncles car pulled up. "Pan, Marron, get in!" 

"Goten?" Marron asked. "What is the matter?"

"No time to explain , just get in!"

Marron and I ran to the car and jumped in. I gasped when I saw Kino inside. He frowned at me.

"What is wrong Pan honey?"

I hugged him tightly and wept on his chest. He embraced me and held on tight.

Marron sighed. "What is happening Goten?"

"The soldiers are after Kino. We have to get him to Capsule Corps fast."

"Why Capsule Corps? And why can't we fly there?"

"They'll sense us if we fly. Trunks has a space shuttle ready. Others are leaving as well. They will go to another planet and asked for assistance."

"For what?"

"For the end of Frieza."

"Do you think that is possible?"

"I sure hope it is."

"Kino," I said, "I love you so much. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I love you too Pan." He kissed me. "I have to go though. I need to stop this monster from more blood shed."

"Why can't you just let it be? There is no proof that he killed any one." Marron said and looked at us.

"Are you kidding?! He's killing thousands of innocent people! He's responsible for many evil things! You know that disaster at the Pacific Ocean, a huge "tsuanmi" flooded the island for Hawii in the states?"

"Yes."

"That was him."

"Bull shit."

"He also caused the avalanche in the Indies that killed all those people. And do you know why?"

Marron didn't answer.

"Because they were planning something that's why! Hawaii had a bunch of fighters that drowned in the wave of water. Many weapons were destroyed because they were planning rebellion!"

"Well if they didn't survive a wave of Frieza, what makes you think they will survive Frieza himself?"

Kino didn't say anything.

Goten stopped the car. "Shit."

I looked up and saw soldiers stopping vehicles ahead of us. Kino lowered in his seat.

"They caught us! Now we will be killed!" Marron started to panic.

"No." Kino said. "They want me, but they won't catch me." Kino opened the door to the car and got out. He closed the door and looked at me. "I will always love you Cherry Blossom."

"Kino, what are you doing?"

"I'll find my own way from here. Thank you Goten, you have been a terrific friend."

"Good luck buddy."

Kino kissed me once and ran off.

I stayed there a moment then opened the door and ran after him. Marron called after me but I kept running. I followed Kino.

"Kino." I called low, "Kino?"

I couldn't see him. 

"Kino? Where are you?"

"Miss me do you, Pan?" 

I turned around. Kino was smiling at me. "Welcome to the rebellion."

I smiled and hugged him. Then we walked to Capsule Corps a different way. Kino told me what he would do and how he would do it. He told me that he loved me and one day we would be together again, once Frieza was killed. 

When we finally made it to Capsule Corps, Trunks came out and greeted us.

"Kino, you need to leave now." Trunks shook Kino's' hand. "It was great knowing you."

"Someday we shall meet again. I thank you Trunks."

"Good bye Kino." I said.

Kino kissed me and whispered in my ear, "I will love you until the day I die. I promise to send a hologram to you almost everyday. I love you Cherry Blossom."

(A/N: yeah um, I didn't know what to say instead of letter since you can't send letters in space so I just put hologram for some odd reason. I meant well!)

He held me close and let go. He went to the shuttle and closed the door. Trunks grabbed me from behind.

"You mustn't be here when they take off. Come with me inside."

I nodded and took one last look at the shuttle and went inside the control room. As the shuttle took off, I felt my eyes get watery. Trunks held me close and let me cry on his chest. He ran his hands through my hair and said, "It's going to be ok, Pan. Shhhh. Come on now, stop that. You'll see him again."

I hugged Trunks and thanked him for all he had done. He smiled at me.

"You want to stay the night? It's a little late to go back home. I'll call your dad, alright?"

I nodded and he held me as we walked out of the control room and into his home.

__

I never got a message from Kino and I always wondered why. I thought he was too busy to send me any word from his journey and therefore, forgotten about me. Then one day, I knew why I hadn't heard from him….

I was sitting in a tree reading a book when I saw my father go to the mail box. He searched through the letters and stopped at a small silver circle shaped box. He looked at it then shoved it into his pocket. 

I wondered. 

He started to walk back to the house when I called to him.

"Anything for me, papa?"

He looked up surprise as if he didn't' know I had been in the tree and smiled and shook his head. "No sweetie. Nothing today."

"Oh. It's just I thought, Kino-"

"Kino is probably busy with another woman. Having children and such. You should find another nice man to marry."

Before I could answer, my mother called from the house.

"Gohan?"

"Yes Videl?"

"Kurilin just called. He wants you to come over to help fix something."

"Ok, I'll be right over." he walked into the house and after a while came back out with new clothes. 

I watched as he got into the car and left. I jumped from the tree and ran into the house and in his bedroom, searching for the pants he had been wearing.

When I finally found the small silver circle box, I ran into my room and made sure the door was locked and window closed. I looked down at the little gadget and pushed the button that would play the message. Instantly, a figure of Kino popped up and I sat on my bed to hear the message.

"Hello Cherry Blossom. I still will send to you my little messages, even though this is my seventh one without any response. I still dream of the day when we will be together, and Frieza will be dead once and for all. I miss you so much, Pan. I wish to hold you in my hands again and kiss your soft lips." he paused and looked away. "I was hoping, maybe when you have lived your dream, that you will come join us here in space. It is so peaceful and beautiful." he looked back, "Pan, you should join us here if we cannot kill Frieza. It is for the best. For your sake. I hope I will hear from you soon. Good bye Pan." 

The image disappeared. I wiped my tears and clenched my fist, my sadness turned into hate. Why did my father try to hide this from me? How could he be so cruel?

I stood up and walked out of my room and went down the stairs. I saw my mother sewing in her chair.

"When is Gohan coming back?"

She looked up at me, a bit shocked that I used his real name rather than father. "Pan, you shouldn't say your fathers name like that."

"When will he be back?" I asked again, this time demanding.

She set her sewing down. "In an hour or so. Pan, what's wrong?"

"This!" I threw the gadget at her and ran out the door and into the forest. My mother called after me but I didn't care. How could they do this to me? Why are they so hateful?

Later, when I went back to my home, my mother sent me to my room to wait until my father came home. I heard him come and I listened to their conversation.

"Gohan?"

"Yes? What's the matter Videl?"

"Have you been keeping letters from Pan, or other things like that?"

"No. Why are you are asking?"

"Well we have a problem."

I opened the door so I could hear better.

"Pan somehow got a hold of this," she paused as if she were showing him something, "and is now mad at us because she thinks that were taking her private things. I know it isn't me who is doing it, and you just said it isn't you, so I'm oblivious to who might be doing it."

"Where is she?" he sounded mad.

"So you are hiding her things from her."

"Where is she Videl?"

"Gohan, I know you want to protect her but you shouldn't be doing this to her!"

"Pan!" he called.

"She's upstairs."

I heard him run up the stairs. I quickly shut the door and sat on my bed. He slammed the door wide open.

"Have you been searching in my room?" he asked like it was a stupid question. 

I didn't answer.

He slapped me. It hurt but I dare not show him any weakness. I knew better than that.

"Have you no respect for your own fathers privacy?!"

"I no longer have respect for you! What about my privacy?! You've been hiding everything from me! I don't think I can trust you anymore!"

"I'm only trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? From what?! Love?! Are you afraid that I'm just going to get up and leave with some guy that I love?! Well at this rate, you're doing a crappy job because that's what I'm going to do if you keep hiding things from me!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"What do you think?"

"Pan, I-"

We heard a voice outside.

"Good evening Mrs. Son, my name is Zarbon. It has seem that our Lord Frieza has taken into consideration an invitation for your daughter, Son Pan, to join him at a party tomorrow night. Her family and friends can come too as well."

My father looked at me with fear in his eyes and left my room to join my mother. I sat there a while then followed him.

Zarbon looked at me when I came into view.

"You must be Pan."

I nodded.

"Why is she invited? I can most honestly say we are not noble enough or worthy to accept an invitation from his Grace." my father said.

Zarbon smiled. "It seems that a while back, your daughter Pan, stopped an assassination attempt on our Lord. So King Frieza is repaying his debt most whole heartedly."

"What assassination attempt? It was a play. The girl was only doing her part. That's it." I said crossing my arms to my chest.

Zarbon laughed. "Sure, sure. But he still has a liking to you and I suggest you not ignore his invitation. We hope to see you tomorrow night."

With that, he left with the other guards. I stood there, pissed.

My father walked passed me and stopped. "I guess you are right Pan. I cannot protect you from anything."

I gazed at him shocked. He walked to his room. My mother hugged me and looked into my eyes. "Do not worry Pan. I will be with you tomorrow and so will your father. I will call Bulma and see if Trunks would come as well."

She hugged me again than walked away. 

I stood there confused. What were they talking about? It was just a party. What could possibly be wrong with going to a part- I gasped. 

"Trini." I said under my breath. *He wants another Trini!*

I wrapped my arms around myself and slid to the floor. *No! I can't let that be! I love Kino! Not Frieza!*

I held my knees and started to cry. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's the end of chapter #1! Want me to continue? Review. Hate it? Review. Love it? Review. Want me to take it off Fanfiction and burn any other copies of it? Do I really have to say it? Just tell me what you think alright? I also wasn't sure if they should have powers in this and I can still make them have it if you guys want but if you prefer them not to have powers, tell me! oh and Kino, I didn't really describe him that way you guys can think of how he really looks like. And it might be awhile before I can update again. I sort of busy with school and stuff and I think I'm going to start an Inuyasha fic soon too. With that said, I will only continue if you guys tell me to.

"Tell her to continue! I want to go with Pan! Not Kino!" Trunks yells.

"Jealous?" Kino winks.

"You guys are suppose to be friends!" Goten yells.

You tell them Goten!

"Only in the story." Trunks grunts.

"Now shake hands and make up!" Goten yells.

Trunks and Kino shake hands and make a face.

"He's tightening his grip!" Kino screams.

"Am not!" Trunks tightens his grip. "Now I am!"

"Stop!" Goten yells.

Well I got to go and break up this little fight these two are having. See you all later!

"Pan is too good for you!"

"You don't deserve her!"

Would you guys stop, or none of you will have her!

Trunks and Kino stop fighting.


	2. How The Hell began

**Well how are you people doing? I'm so happy I got 7 reviews and no flames! Yay! I'm so happy. So you like it. Ok first I'd like to thank Keya, Keona, keondra, Hope and all the anonymous people who reviewed.**

I love you all! 

"I think you're scaring them." Goten sits on a chair next to me.

What? I love it when I get reviews! It means that I'm not that bad of a writer!

"Didn't you take this idea?"

Shut up Goten. Anyways, I'm not yet sure who should be with who yet, not Trunks and Pan but Goten.

"What about me?'

I'm not sure if you should be with Marron or Bra. Who do you think?

Goten blushes. "Well Marron's cute and Bra's cute. they both have great personalities and well- you know."

*Blink* Yeah you see, that's why I need your guys help. Should Goten be with Bra.

*Curtain opens u with bra posing and winks at the audience. Audience claps and whistles*

Or with Marron.

*Another curtain opens up with Marron waving and blowing kisses*

Goten cheers. "You both are winners!" He turns to me. "Why can't it be both?"

*Out of nowhere comes a beer bottle and smacks Goten in the head*

Down boy. Well you guys help me out. Oh and I'm only going to put a disclaimer up every one or two chapters. Basically, disclaimers bug the hell out of me and I don't like to be reminded that I don't own DBZ/GT, YET.

Anyways, on with the drama and start reading the fic.

__

In The Time Of The Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2 How The Hell began

_ I will never forget the night when I made my life, along with my friends and family's life, a living hell. I wish I hadn't stopped Jena in her attempt to kill Frieza. Maybe then I wouldn't be here in a jail cell; hungry, sad and cold. I know I did not want to cause so much trouble. I know that I didn't want a death wish for my family and friends. But what I did that night, is unforgivable, even if most said they would have done the same thing._

When we arrived at the palace, I felt my father getting more worried. Even though Trunks, Marron, Bra, my mother, uncle, and even Vegeta were with us, my father was all to scared of what Frieza might do. Trunks held my hand when he sensed I was afraid just as much as my father.

I smiled at him.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll protect you."

"Thank you Trunks." I whispered back.

"No need to thank me. It's my pleasure."

When we entered the palace, I felt as if everyone was staring at me, which they were. I even heard one woman say, "How sad, she's so young. Looks like Frieza has a new whore."

My eyes widened at that remark but Bra told me to ignore it. As we were shown to our seats, Zarbon, one of Frieza's lead officers and the one that gave us the invitation, approached our table.

He moved his green hair with the tilt of his head and smiled at me. "I'm sorry Miss Son but you will have to sit over there by the royal table."

My father seemed to take a deep breath and looked at me.

"What for?' I asked.

"You are his guest."

"So are the others."

"Yes but he would like you close tonight."

I looked at my father and he sighed. 

"Would it be alright if one of us join her so she will not be alone and out of place?" my father asked.

Zarbon seemed a bit uneasy at the question but nodded. "Certainly."

My father looked at Trunks. "Trunks, will you be so kind?'

Trunks nodded and smiled. "Sure."

"Come with me." Zarbon lead us to the royal table, though I didn't see nothing royal about it. I took my seat next to Trunks and I looked across the room to try and see the others. I saw Bra wave and give a thumbs up to me which made me smile. I was so afraid of what might happen.

"Pan?"

I turned to Trunks. "Yes?"

"Don't look so worried. I can assure you nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that for sure."

He shifted in his seat and tried to change the subject. "Did you hear from Kino?"

I felt tears in my eyes but held them back. I nodded. "Yes but my father is trying to hide his messages to me."

"Gohan's just worried, that's all."

"Yeah well maybe he shouldn't worry so much. He's starting to piss me off."

Trunks kicked me from under the table.

I glared at him. "What was that for?!" I whispered quite angrily.

He looked at me with angry eyes. "Don't you talk about your father that way."

"What do you know? I hate him so much right now. Hiding my things from me."

"I know he loves you so much that he practically begged my father to come out with us tonight, that he borrowed money from people just to send you to school! He's done a lot of things for you and for you to be so ungrateful- I can't even think of what to say to you."

I turned my face from him and looked at the table. *He's right. Father is only trying to look out for me. He must really love me to go to such lengths to keep me safe. I am so lucky but I have been so….. ungrateful.* I felt so angry with myself.

I slowly said, "I'm sorry."

Trunks calmed down a little and he told me in a more kind voice. "I understand why you are angry with him even though it's still not right. I am not the one to apologize to."

Then some trumpets blew and Zarbon stood up.

"Everyone please rise for our magnificent ruler, King Frieza!"

Everyone rose and clapped for Frieza. Eventually, Trunks and I did the same. As the "King" sat at our table I glanced over at him and frowned. Frieza turned to me but I quickly looked down.

*Bastard.* I thought.

Later that night when it came for everyone to dance, I got to speak to Bra and Marron. 

Bra giggled as we stood in the corner as everyone danced and said, "So are you enjoying spending the night with my brother?"

I smiled at her not getting the hint. "Yes, very much. Why?"

Marron smiled at me. "It seems that you two are more than just friends, if you know what I mean."

My eyes widened. "What?!"

Bra giggled again. "You two make a great couple. It's really cute."

"Bra! He's like a brother to me! I would never date your brother it would be too weird."

"Do you still love Kino? Is that why you won't go after Trunks?" Marron asked.

I felt a bit sad at the mention of Kino but nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, so you do love Trunks" Marron teased.

I gasped. "I meant I sill love Kino! I didn't mean yes to both your questions!"

"Sure." Bra rolled her eyes.

"Bra I do not like your brother Trunks!"

"What about me?" Trunks came from behind me and smiled at us.

Marron and Bra started to laugh. 

"Oh nothing." Marron said winking at me. I gave her an evil glare.

"Ok. Hey Pan, would you like to dance with me?" he held out his hand to me which sent Bra and Marron into more giggle fits. I glared at them then took Trunks hand.

"I would love to." 

As we started to walk away, Bra and Marron stopped laughing and called to us, "Have fun!" Then they went back to laughing their heads off.

Trunks looked at me confused. "What are they laughing about?"

I shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. I think it's because they both think my uncle looks cute in his tuxedo."

As the music started to play, Trunks and I smiled at one another.

"So how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm bored out of my mind. These royal parties lack meaning."

"I see." he smiled at me, "Want to go for a burger after this? Just the two of us? The food they served us looked like it was still alive."

"I think it was and I have to ask my dad first."

"Alright."

I thought of what Bra and Marron had said about Trunks and I being together. I had never really thought about it until they said that. Trunks was a good friend and he always made me happy but I don't think he liked me that way. He was like the big brother I never had and I was the sister he wished he had. Sure I loved him but by no means did I _Love _him. That was too awkward. Then I really thought about it. Trunks was cute. It was then that I noticed Trunks was more than cute. He was more handsome than any other man. For a minute, I had forgotten about Kino and thought about Trunks. He was very well built and of all the girls at school and even the ones that weren't at school, had all been head over heals in love with him. I then thought what it would be like to date him and blushed in spite of myself.

"Pan?" his voice interrupted my thoughts and my heart jumped at his voice.

"Y-yes?" I managed to say and looked up at him.

"Are you ok?"

"What?"

"Your face. It's all red."

I quickly looked down and blushed even more. "Um, yes I'm fine. It's just a little warm in here that's all." I mentally kicked myself.

*You idiot!* I thought. *Trunks is our friend! Not a boy friend! Well he is a boy that's a friend but that's not what I mean! He will in no way, be more than just a friend!*

*But he's so good-looking* I thought to myself and I mentally kicked myself again. *I did not just say that! We love Kino and Kino is more important to us than Trunks……. Right?*

I was so confused.

"Pan?"

"Huh?" I said not looking up.

"The song is over. We can stop dancing now."

I blushed and stopped. "Oh um… you're a good dancer Trunks."

*You're a good dancer Trunks? Gosh you're an idiot!*

"Really? I thought I was bad at it seeing how I stepped on your feet every now and then." He nervously laughed.

I blinked and looked at him confused. "You were stepping on my feet?"

"Yeah. Didn't you notice?"

I blushed again and looked away. "Of course I did, I just didn't want you to feel bad that's all."

"Oh."

"Excuse me."

Trunks ki seemed to stiffen and I looked to see what caused it. I felt my heart skip a beat or two. Lord Frieza was standing next to us. I froze.

"Would you mind if I had the next dance?" he asked me.

I looked to Trunks worried. 

His face looked sympathetic and he nodded.

I too nodded at Frieza and forced a smile. "You need not ask your grace. It is your castle and you can do as you please." I said.

He laughed and nodded. "A good woman you are. I like that."

I looked at Trunks and he slowly walked away. He joined my uncle and Vegeta at the wall who were watching me carefully. I saw my father dancing with my mother and Bra and Marron were dancing with other men.

As the music started, Frieza pulled me closer to him and we began to dance.

"You are a very beautiful woman, but then again, all Asian women are beautiful." he said.

"Thank you for saying so." I replied.

"So who was that man you were dancing with?" he lowered his hand from my waist a little.

"Oh um," *If I say my boyfriend, would you move your hand back to where it was?!*, "A family friend."

"I see." Frieza gazed at Trunks. "He's quite handsome."

"I guess." *Is he gay or something?*

Then Frieza pushed me closer to him and I felt Trunks and my fathers ki rise but fall back down.

I stepped backward which offended Frieza but I quickly said, "Your medallion is hurting me." I looked at his chest. The necklace which he had been wearing was hard and spiky.

He looked down and laughed. "Oh sorry." he flipped it over his shoulder. "Better?"

I nodded and sighed. He pulled me closer and we started to dance again.

*Sweet Dende, will this song ever end?* I thought.

"I see you are thinking. What about?"

"Oh uh,…..the law." I lied.

"The law? Why on my great planet would you be thinking of the law for?"

"Well you see, I want to become a lawyer."

He laughed. "Women aren't allowed to study the law."

"They would be if you said so."

"Is this a proposition?"

"Ummmm."

"What will you give me if I let women study the law?" His other hand came to my neck and started to stroke my hair while his other hand felt my figure up and down. I saw trunks began to walk forward but Vegeta and my uncle grabbed him, their Ki's flaring. I also felt my fathers and mothers ki go up. All of them obviously saw what Frieza was doing and all of them were pissed.

"What do you mean?" I answered, my voice shaky.

"What would a beautiful woman like yourself, have to offer an all powerful king like myself?" Just then his hand moved to my butt and he squeezed his squeezed his hand on it.

My eyes widened and I stepped back, slapping him across the face.

Everyone in the room gasped and the music stopped playing.

I stood there shocked at what I had done.

His guards ran up to us, as did my father, uncle trunks and Vegeta.

"She meant no harm your Grace." My dad said as he stood in front of me, "With your permission, we will go."

Trunks stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I still stood there staring at Frieza.

Frieza looked at his guards and nodded. "Let them leave."

The guards moved away from us. Marron and Bra came up to us fast with our things. My mother came up as well with my coat and gave it to me. Then my uncle grabbed Marron by the hand, bowed to Frieza and left. Vegeta did so with Bra and my father with my mother. Trunks just slowly bowed his head and quickly pulled me out of the palace and into the car. No one said anything as we drove to Capsule Corps where everyone else was waiting.

__

Damn it! Why did I do that?! Should I have been proud for standing up to Frieza, or should I be ashamed for being so stupid? I soon felt proud of myself. Served him right for touching me like that! The pig! the ass hole! But I know now that I wouldn't be proud for long. I had embarrassed King Frieza, in front of many people, and that is like a death wish.

As we entered Capsule Corps, Bulma greeted us and called to Kurilin, his wife, my grandpa and grandma and Piccolo who had visited.

"Hey guys! Why the long faces?" my grandpa asked as we all sat at the long table.

"Your stupid grand daughter has signed all our death certificates!" Vegeta yelled.

My grandpa blinked confused. "Huh?"

"She slapped Frieza." Marron said a bit angry.

"She what?" Chi-Chi and Eighteen cried.

"Pan, did you really?" Kurilin asked.

I slowly nodded my head. Trunks sat by me and gave me a hug.

"Well, good!" my grandpa cheered. "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time!"

"Moron!" Vegeta yelled, "You never hit or for that matter, embarrass Frieza! Dende knows what he's going to do with us!"

"Pan, why did you do it?" Bra asked sadly, "Why didn't you think about it?"

I looked up angry. "What's there to think about?! He grabbed my ass!"

"Pan!" my mother and grandmother yelled.

"What?! If I hadn't slapped him, he would've start to grab my thigh than my breast-"

"Pan!" they yelled again. "Do not talk like that here!"

"It's true and you all know it!"

"Did you all see him touching her?" Eighteen asked.

"Yes." my father finally spoke. "We saw."

"So why didn't you do anything?" my grandfather demanded.

"What could we do? you know people can die like that!" my uncle yelled.

"So she stood up for herself. Instead of being mad at her we should be proud of her. At least one of us can stand up to Frieza." 

"You idiot. Don't you get it?! Now Frieza is going to make it his personal mission to make sure our lives are miserable!" Vegeta kicked a chair.

"Hold on! If someone were to grab me anywhere I don't like I would slap him! It's an instant reaction. You can't blame her." Marron said.

"Now wait a second. What if she apologizes to him?" Bulma asked.

I stood up. "Apologize?! For what?! He was being rude to me!"

"Yes but you aren't the King." Vegeta pointed out.

"Shut up Vegeta!" I yelled

"Stupid brat. Why should I shut up? You've got a lot of explaining to do to me and the others!"

"All I did was slap him for touching me where I do not like to be touched by anyone! Is that a crime? You all should be happy that I'm not still in that palace being raped by that monster! Would you have preferred that?!"

No one said anything. They knew I was right but I knew that they were right as well.

My dad sighed deeply. "I will write a letter tomorrow and apologize."

"Gohan-" my mother started but was cut off.

"No Videl. We should apologize right away and not make things worse than what they already are." my father looked at me with sad eyes and then turned to the others once again, "I'm sorry if we have caused any trouble with you. Come on Videl. Pan. We're going home." he started out the door along with my mother.

I looked to the others and sighed. "I'm sorry. I should've thought before I reacted. But I know I did the right thing even if it wasn't smart." I slowly walked out the door.

My parents were already in the car talking amongst themselves. I looked up to the sky. It was a clear night and you could see all the stars. *Kino.* I thought, *Do you think I did the right thing?*

I saw a shooting star and smiled to myself.

The door to Capsule Corps opened and trunks came out and closed the door behind him. "Pan."

I turned to him. "What now? Am I going to be tarred and feathered?"

He smiled. "No but you still want to go out?"

I smiled. I had almost forgot our plans. What a dork Trunks was. Even through the whole situation, he hadn't forgotten about our date. *Wait a second. Date? Was that what it was?*

I crossed my arms to my chest. "I would but you have to ask my parents. I don't think they'll let me though. Especially after tonight."

"So I have to take a rain check then?" he said acting sad.

I almost laughed. "Guess so."

Then he came up to me and pulled me close. I was a bit surprised but didn't mind.

He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "I'm glad you slapped him. to tell you the truth, I was about to go and kick his ass for touching you that way."

I laughed and smiled up at him.

"So in a way, I guess you kind of saved my life back there, huh?"

"Trunks, I didn't save your life. Quit trying to make me feel better."

"Not true. if you hadn't slapped him, then I would have fought him and all his guards would've jumped me."

I laughed.

He looked into my eyes and smiled. "You should be happy about what you did and not sad."

"But your father-"

"Never mind what my father said. He's just afraid, which is kind of weird for him, but, we all know you did the right thing. Hell, Bra and Marron would've done it."

"Thank you Trunks."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

He paused a moment and nodded. "I will always be there for you Pan-Chan."

My father honked the horn and I said goodbye to Trunks. We drove back home and I went to bed listening to my mother and father talk to one another about the incident.

My father sent the apology letter like he said he would and we got no response, which we thought, was a good thing.

But it wasn't a good thing. It was anything but good! We didn't know that Frieza was planning something so sinister, that it would affect me and everyone around myself.

Three weeks had passed since the incident. We assumed the "accident" was forgotten. Then one afternoon when Trunks, Bra, Marron, and my uncle were visiting, a gray car pulled up to the house. I was inside pouring refreshments when I heard the commotion outside.

"Why does he have to go with you?" I heard my mother say.

I looked out the window and saw Zarbon along with a small fat pink man talking with my mother, uncle and Trunks. Marron and Bra were on the step standing and watching, scared.

"Like I said before, he had committed a crime-" Zarbon was interrupted.

"What crime?! My brother has obeyed all the laws and never has broken one in his life!" my uncle screamed.

"Then he won't be taken to jail. We just want to ask him a few questions and we'll bring him back." Zarbon looked tired.

"Like hell you will!" 

"How dare you speak to us like that you-"

"Dedora." Zarbon held out his hand blocking the fat pink man. "It's alright."

"How long will he be gone?" my mother asked.

"A few hours." Zarbon answered.

"No way! He isn't going!" uncle yelled.

They continued to fight. I walked to find my father. I tried to hold back my tears. I found him in his room watching TV. He looked up and smiled at me but frowned when he saw the expression on my face. He turned off the TV. and stood up. "What's wrong Panny?"

I looked down then looked to where the others were. My father looked the same way when he heard Goten yell something. He walked to the window in the living room and looked out the window through the blinds. I followed and stood by him.

He stopped looking and gaze down on me. "They want me, don't they?"

Some tears fell down my face and I nodded.

He sighed and nodded as if he had been expecting this for a while. He started for the door and said, "Best if I go then."

"NO!!!" I yelled and hugged him tight not letting go. "Don't go! Please don't go!" I started to sob and held on to him.

He sat down and stroked my hair hugging me back. "Shhh. Calm down Pan, just calm down."

"I don't want them to take you away from me." I cried.

"I know, I know. But listen Panny, I have to go, otherwise they might do something even worse."

"Let's go into space then. They can't hurt us there."

"Pan, I have to go. It's for the best."

"No. Please don't go. Don't leave me. I'm sorry I was being so cold-hearted to you. I didn't mean to be. I am such a bad daughter but please daddy, please don't go away."

He had tears in his eyes too and they fell. I clung to him. I didn't want him to end up like Jena did. I would never forgive myself if he did.

"Pan-Chan," he said softly, "You are anything but a bad daughter. If anything, I'm the bad father. I shouldn't have hidden Kino's messages to you, I shouldn't had let Frieza touched you like he did, and I should have defended you when everyone was blaming you for what happened."

"You are not a bad father."

he chuckled at that comment and lifted my chin with his hands. "Pan, I love you. Don't ever forget that. I am also very proud of you. Not a day goes by when I am not proud at what you have accomplished. Do not worry about what they might do to me. I am strong and you know that. I promise I will come back. Nothing will keep me from you and your mother."

I sniffed. "Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise to Dende I will come back."

He hugged me once more and stood up.

I let go of him and watched him go out.

I heard my uncle saying that he didn't have to go with the bastards and my mother crying. I looked out the window and saw my father get into the car. Before he did so, he saw me, smiled and waved. As I watched the car drive away, my mother started to cry harder. Marron and Bra consoled her. 

My uncle was pissed and cursing while Trunks stood there, angry.

I lost it. I ran out of the house and flew to an open area and started to scream. I shot Ki blasts and started to blow up a mountain. 

"Damn him! Damn Frieza!" I screamed. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!!!!" my energy flared and I clenched my fist so hard they started to bleed. A yellow glow surrounded me as I screamed. My hair started to spark and I screamed louder. Finally, my hair turned blonde and stood up just a little creating a wavy kind of look. I had turned Super Saiyan. Something I thought I'd never do. Only my grandfather, uncle, father, Vegeta and Trunks had been able to master it. But the energy proved too much for me and I blacked out.

When I had awakened, I thought the whole thing had been a dream or a night mare I should say. That is until I saw my hands with bandages around them. Plus m head felt like hell. I remembered what my father said and held my tears. I then noticed someone was in the room with me. I looked across the room and saw someone sitting on a chair. 

I blinked. "Trunks?" I asked quietly.

He stirred and woke up. "Pan? Oh. Your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

He laughed. "Turning Super Saiyan for the first time can have that affect. 

"Is my father back?"

He went silent. "No."

"Oh." Silence.

"Hey wait. I turned Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah. Amazing, huh? It was a good thing I followed you. If Frieza's men have found you, you would be dead."

I said bitterly, "I wish they had found me and that I were dead."

He frowned at me. "Pan-"

"Just go away!" I snapped. I had tears in my eyes again. *I'm so sorry father. This is all my fault* "This is all my fault! It would be better for everyone if I were dead!"

Trunks had gotten up and came towards the bed. "Pan, it isn't your fault about what happened."

"Like hell it is! If I had just left Frieza alone then none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you had, you would be with him tonight! He'd be sleeping with you and we'd all be dead for trying to save you! It isn't your fault! Why can't you get it through your thick skull?!"

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!"

He grabbed my shoulders. "Pan don't you see? I love you too much to see you get hurt. I don't want you to die. I don't want you to become Frieza's sex slave. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy."

"Too late," I cried, "They took my father. They're going to kill him because of me. Because of what I did." I cried softly as he held me close to his chest. He rested his head on mine.

"They're not going to kill him. I promise you they won't. I personally will beat the shit out of them if they so as much try. Please Pan, don't blame this on yourself. It isn't your fault. you did the right thing even if it doesn't seem like it at the moment. Pan look at me," he pulled me away and I looked deep into his eyes, "Pan I love you. I have for the longest time. It hurts me so much when I see you upset. Please Pan. For me, don't be sad."

I was surprised at his confession. But I knew I had felt the same way that night at the palace and perhaps, before then.

He leaned to me and kissed me. It was like magic, I didn't feel sorry for myself anymore. I kissed him back with all my heart. it was the most passionate kiss I ever had.

Then I remembered something and pulled away from him.

He looked at me confused. "What's the matter?"

For a moment I didn't answer. Then I softly said, "Kino."

He looked hurt but nodded. "I almost forgot about him."

"I'm sorry Trunks." I said softly.

He nodded and got up to leave. I stopped him. "Trunks, please don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight."

He nodded and went to sit in the chair, again I stopped him. "No. Please stay with me on the bed."

He seemed hesitant but laid on the bed with me. He put his arm around me and I stayed awake thinking for a while.

It's odd that I still loved Kino. Even when I knew I loved Trunks too. My heart was torn. 

*Now what do I do?* I thought.

I had created a huge problem. Not only with Trunks but with my father. True, the incident with my father being arrested wasn't really my fault but it was partly. it seemed as if my whole life was ruined. Maybe it was.

I soon drifted off to sleep. It's great to dream. You don't have to worry about anything. Everyone is with you. Your happy and care free. Everything is good and well when your dreaming. Much to my disappointment, I woke up the next day. But I knew my goal was to get my father out of prison. That was a promise I made myself and would fulfill it under any circumstances.

But that promise caused more trouble for me. Was it all my fault? Probably. Although everyone reassured me that it wasn't and still isn't. Maybe I will come to a conclusion as soon as I leave this prison cell. I will decide whether or whether not my actions were justified. However, I didn't know this then, and I tried my best to get my father out of his hell rather than worry about my own.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isn't that sad? Gosh I wish I didn't write that! I hate sad stories. *Sniff* I almost feel like crying. Almost. That's why I typed he funny part first then the sad parts. But are you happy with the Trunks and Pan moments I threw in?

"Damn it! Damn Kino!" trunks yells.

"What's the matter trunks? Jealous?" Kino winks.

"Bastard."

Both of you stop! Now listen, I want at least 4 new reviews if you people want me to continue with this fic.

"Don't you think you're being greedy?" Goten asks.

No. I think it's fair. Besides, I think we're getting our aol turned off so I put this chapter out as fast as I could.

"Oh ok." Goten jumps on the bed.

Well got to go people and beg my parents to keep the aol on. Who cares if you pay over $20 a month? I still want it!

"You're poor, remember?" Goten points out.

Right. this coming from a guy who's brother and father takes baths in a trashcan.

*He shrugs* "Got to do what you can to keep clean.

Right. Well got to go everyone! Bye! Oh and REVIEW! Please. ^.^


	3. Freedom Never Seemed So Bitter

****

Wow has it been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that but I've been preoccupied with stuff. I apologize to you dear readers. Oh um, also my parents keep threatening to turn off the aol so many times I don't know if they're messing with my head or if they're really going to do it. I don't think they will but if they do in fact do it, it means I probably won't update for and even longer time. Heh, sorry again. *Dodges flying chair* . Ok who threw that? I'll make it up to you guys some how. ^.^ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys sent me! It means a lot. *gives everyone popcorn* Also, I'm trying to make Zarbon a good/bad guy. You know, the one bad guy that gets along with the good guys? And as you probably figured out by now, whenever it's in italics that's the present Pan talking in her prison cell and when it's not it's the past one explain it all and I hope I didn't confuse any of you on that. Now let's go back to the fic. 

In The Time Of The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter Three Freedom Never Seemed So Bitter

The next four days my mother and I were sent on a wild goose chase finding the right papers to free my father. Time was running out, I could tell. I could barley feel his power level anymore, nor could my friends and family. What power I did feel, was weak. I needed to free him and there was only one way I could.

My mother and I visited the prison for the 8th time. They kept sending us back and forth saying we didn't have the proper signatures and crap like that. When we got the "proper" signatures and went back to the prison, they'd send us away saying the office was closed. This day we were NOT to be ignored.

"We've come to release my father," I said as I handed the fat secretary some papers. Mother sat and watched saying nothing. The guard sighed and looked the papers over. His grubby fingers wiping a sticky substance on them. He looked up and handed the papers back.

"These haven't been dealt with clearly. Get them renewed and come back tomorrow."

I pushed the papers back. "Check them again. they are in proper order for his release."

He sighed and looked behind himself. I looked as well and saw Zarbon watching us. I sneered despite my mothers warning.

The guard put the papers down. "Officer Zarbon has taken interest in your case. Take these papers and go see him in that office."

I stood with my mother and took the papers. *Great* I thought, *Now what does he want?*

As we walked to Zarbon's office my mother told me to be respectful. I grunted. Why should I show respect to these jerks? It made no sense to me.

Zarbon opened the door and greeted us friendly. My mother returned the welcome while I just nodded my head. We sat down and Zarbon sighed.

"Well," he said, "Where shall we begin?"

"You can begin with why you won't release my father," I said angrily, "He's done nothing wrong."

Zarbon nodded. "I know that you are angry but-"

"Angry? I am beyond anger Officer. I want to know why my father is in jail and why we can't get him out. We have all the right papers and we've gotten them checked and signed only to be turned away over and over again."

"Pan," my mother grabbed my hand. I shook it off and stood up.

"No! This time I will not be ignored and my father will be coming home with us today. Not tomorrow, not next week, today! I don't care what you say I'm not leaving here without my father." I sat back down.

Zarbon stared at us for a while. My mother was shaking. I didn't mean to scare her but I meant what I said.

Finally Zarbon stood up and smiled a faint smile. "I will talk to Lord Frieza and see what we can do. If you'll excuse me ladies, I will be right back." He left the room. 

My mother looked at me angry.

"Pan, what do you think you're doing?"

"What?" I asked surprised, 

"If you keep acting like that towards Frieza's men, he's going to have you killed!"

"I'd like to see him try. The bastard. It's the only way to have them listen." I spoke softer to her, "Mother, you know what they've been doing to us. Fathers done nothing wrong yet they keep him locked up. Dende knows how much longer he can stay in this hell. He's weak and I need to get him out even if it means yelling at Frieza himself."

"I understand Pan but please try to keep calm. I am as angry as you but we can not show it. It will only make things worse. Trust me. Just let me do the talking from now on, ok?" She wiped a tear from her eye.

I looked at her hurt but nodded. She took my hand again and smiled. I smiled back and hugged her.

Then Zarbon came back. He looked a bit uneasy. 

"Well?" My mother asked.

"It seems that the one in charge of your father's arrest would like to speak to Pan."

My mother shifted in her seat. "Who is the one in charge of my husbands case?"

Zarbon seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Well it's uh... King Frieza."

My mother seemed to stiffen as did I. She looked to me and said nothing. She didn't have to, I know what she was thinking.

__

I don't remember exactly what I felt then. Anger, distress, fear. But I knew what I had to do and that I would do it. Zarbon took me to the palace while my mother waited back at the prison. I was led to Frieza's chambers. I was uncertain what was about to take place and kept quiet until he spoke to me. This is when I made things worse for myself without knowing it.

I sat across from him at his desk while he looked me over. I cursed at him through my thoughts.

"Nice to see you again Son Pan, though I wish it were under better circumstances." he said.

I nodded my head but said nothing.

"Well, shall we get started? What is it that you want?"

I clenched my fists together to my legs. I spoke as calmly as I could. "I wish to retrieve my father from his prison cell."

He smiled a fake smile. "I see. What crime did he commit to be thrown into my prison?"

"That's just it my Lord, he committed no crime."

"Are you saying my officers are arresting innocent bystanders and throwing them into dirty cells to have them rot just for the sheer joy of it?"

I narrowed my eyes on him. "I really wouldn't know my Lord, why don't you ask them one by one and get a more accurate answer but I doubt it is any fault of theirs."

He chuckled. I cursed under my breath.

"I will tell you what I can do." he pulled out a deck of cards. I watched confused for a moment.

He smiled. "Let's let fate decide."

"I do not understand my Lord." I said.

"It's simple really. You make a bet and I make a bet. We both flip a card and whoever has the highest wins. Understand?"

"So what is your bet your highness?"

"Place you bet first dear child."

I thought for a moment. I looked at him. "If I win, I would like my father to be free from jail, not to be bothered again or anyone else that is close to me and-"

"And?," he laughed. "I said one bet, not two. Oh well, go on."

"And," I continued, "I wish to go to Law School."

He folded his hands on the nice oak desk and looked at me. "Law School? Hmm."

He leaned back in his chair, still looking at me. He laughed.

I straightened myself and looked back at him. "And your bet?"

He smirked. "If I win, you stay here."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I must've looked grave because his grin grew bigger. "Is it a deal?"

"If you win, you will have to let my father and mother go home not to be bothered."

"And?"

"And I will still here in your company for as long as you want."

He thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright."

I didn't hesitate and held out my hand which he shook. "Deal." He said.

"Deal." I said quickly.

He then shoveled the cards and gave me one than himself.

He grinned. "Ready?"

I nodded. 

He flipped over his card and smiled. "King of hearts."

I frowned. It came down to this. I had to have a King to tie him or an ace to win. My chances looked slimed and I grunted at his smug look. I took a deep breath and flipped over my card.

I stared at the card for a moment or two as did he. Soon his smug look turned into disappointment.

Ace of Spades.

I dare not show him my happiness and stared at the card for another moment or two before saying, "It has seem that I have won."

He looked up at me obviously very pissed off but he didn't say so. "So it does. You should be happy."

*I am* I thought.

He got up from his seat. "You can go then. I will no longer keep you here for anything more. Go."

I lifted up from my seat and bowed. I smiled sweetly and left. I had won! My father can now be free with his family and friends. I can even go to Law School! Things were starting to look up.

But that wouldn't last. Wouldn't last at all. My happiness would soon fade as seasons pass and the cold harsh treatment of fate would crush me. If only I had- Oh what does it matter now? It probably wouldn't have been any better. 

I enjoyed having my father back home, though he was very weak. My mother and grand mother helped care for him. I did too as well as Marron and Bra. I still wished we spent more time together, my father and I, before he- well, even Dende can be cruel.

We had had a party for my father's return. He was thankful for everyone's kindness but was too tired and went to bed. When my mother and I first saw him at the prison, he was bloody, dirty and light weighted. I didn't even recognized him he looked so old. The guards had to give him a cane to walk. He smiled faintly as my mother cried and held him. I held my tears in until I was alone in my room. I sat on my bed thinking what I had done to cause my father's pain. There was a knock on the door and I quickly wiped my tears and said as happy as I could, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and my father came in. I smiled faintly and he smiled back closing the door behind himself. "Hey Panny, what are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same question." I said.

He sat next to me on the bed and held the cane to his side.

"Father, you should go back to bed."

He laughed a little. "I was only pretending to be tired. I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now. That's all."

I nodded and said nothing. We sat in silence for a moment or two when he spoke.

"I know you still think it's your fault Pan."

I looked up at him. "What papa?"

He looked at me sadly. "I felt your pain when I was in that cell."

I looked away from him. "I know that you told me it wasn't my fault but you were only saying that to make me feel better." I sighed, "I know that they did horrible stuff to you in there as well. I always felt your ki rise once in a while and-" I started to cry.

He hugged me. "Shh...it's ok Pan, don't cry. It's alright."

"Alright? How is it alright?" I pushed myself away from him, "You got hurt because of me. Because of me! It should have been me in that prison cell instead of you!" I cried harder and he just stared at me thinking of what to say. The door opened and my mother came in. She immediately came to my side and hugged me. 

"Pan, what's the matter?" She rocked me back and forth as my father watched and I cried.

"I'm an awful daughter. I don't deserve any of you. Dende, I'm so stupid." I wept.

My mother looked at my father and he sighed.

"Pan," He said, "Do you remember what I told you the day Zarbon and Deborah took me away?"

I sniffed. "Yes."

"Did you forget what I told you exactly?"

I looked at him still crying a little, "You said that you were proud of me and that you loved me."

He nodded. "And I still think that, no, I know that."

I wiped my tears looking down at the floor.

"Pan, I know that I also said I was strong and that I could withstand their cruelty, truth is, I figured out I'm not that strong."

My mother looked at him concern. "Gohan?"

He avoided her gaze and looked out the window. "They did horrible things to me in there yes, but it isn't your fault Pan and I don't want you to say that it should've been you in there instead of me. It would've killed you. I know it would have." 

I looked to my mother. She had tears in her eyes looking at my father. I looked back at him. 

"And do you know what kept me alive? What gave me hope through the whole thing?"

I shook my head and said quietly, "No."

He smiled. "The promise I made to you. That I would return to you and your mother. My love for you as well as your love for me kept me going. Soon their torture didn't harm me as much and they left me alone."

I frowned. "But you would have never been in that mess if it wasn't for me."

He shook his head. "Not true. That night at the palace when I saw Frieza touching you, I was getting ready to kick his face in. Your mother stopped me though right when you slapped him."

I was confused for a moment and looked to my mother whom nodded.

"Mom? Is that true?"

"Yes. I kept holding him back. He was going to attack him about six times but I kept stopping him telling him that they might hurt you if he were to attack Frieza. He was worried about you."

I looked down thinking to myself. 

My father shifted on the bed. "Had I attacked Frieza, they would have taken your mother, you Bra and Marron to Frieza's chambers and killed Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and myself."

"But you still got hurt." I said looking at him sadly.

"Better me than you and mother."

I hugged him and cried softly. He hugged back and my mother hugged us both, crying. Then a strange thing happened. I felt my father cry as well. I've only seen him cry once and even then they were only tears. Even when they took him away he only had tears in his eyes. Here was my father, one of the strongest men that I know, always laughing and playing around, a grown man, crying. As my mother, father and I sat there crying, I thought, *I am so lucky. I have parents that love one another and me with all their heart. I wish to never lose what I have.*

My father stood up with his cane and smiled at my mother and I. My mother stood up as well and held onto him. I sat up straight on my bed and forced a smile.

"I love you Pan." he said.

"I love you too, daddy."

My mother hugged my father and he kissed her. "I love you Videl."

She smiled. "I'll love you forever."

He smiled.

That moment I will never forget. We were together and in for one moment in time, we had nothing to worry about. I wish we could've stayed like that forever.

But like some wise person said in the past, good things never last long. How true that is. My father was still weak even after we gave him sensu beans. He never seemed to recover which didn't make sense to me. If he wasn't weak physically what on Dende's green earth was wrong with him? Was he weak psychologically? We never figured it out and when we did, it was too late. 

For about 1 month things were fine. Father was doing better and everything seemed to get back to normal. One day when I was finished doing my chores, I went into the forest to train. As I walked along the trail I felt my fathers ki up ahead and ran to catch up to him. When I did, he was lying in the meadow looking up at the sky. I walked slowly up to him and sat down.

He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"What are you doing here by yourself papa?" I asked happily.

He smirked. "I could ask you the same question."

I laughed as did he. I laid down by him just looking up at the sky. Birds chirped and bees buzzed by. It was so peaceful.

"Pan?" he said breaking the silence.

"Mhm?" I responded.

"Pan, do you..." he hesitated.

"Dad?" I glanced at him.

"Do you love Trunks?"

I blushed and looked away. "Dad!

"Well it's just..."

"Just what?" I looked back at him.

"It's just... Never mind. Forget it."

"No, tell me."

He sighed. "I think he has something for you and you for him. I just want to make sure because if you do in fact get married I would like for it to be soon that way I can...." he trailed off.

I sat up. "Daddy? So you can what?"

He smiled. "So I can walk you down the aisle."

I looked at him confused. *What is he trying to say?* "But you can do that when and if I ever marry. Whether to Trunks or someone else."

"Maybe..." He looked back up at the sky.

I kept looking at him worried. After a while he said, "I just want to make sure your happy. That you will be taken care of. No need to worry about it Panny." he smiled as if to reassure me and tried to stand up. He stumbled and almost fell but I grabbed him before he could.

"Are you ok dad?" I held on to him.

He cursed, "Stupid cane!" He threw it in some bushes nearby. He laughed at himself and mumbled, "Me, of all people, using a cane. A useless shit cane!.............. Damn it," He sighed, "What a fucking joke."

I stood there not sure of what to say.

He sighed. "Pan, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything daddy."

He smiled. "I want you to remember this moment that we were together. Care free and happy. In this meadow. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded. "Of course daddy. I will."

He smiled again. "Don't you forget. Remember everything. The smell of the flowers, the blue sky, the chirping birds....... everything." he seemed to think to himself and was silent.

A little wind blew, blowing the flowers and tall grasses. For a moment, everything was quiet. 

Finally he pushed himself from me and tried to walk. I tried to grab him but he put up his hand.

"No. I can do this."

I nodded and watched him.

He stumbled a bit and started to walk. He almost fell twice but kept walking. He walked towards the bushes for which he had thrown the cane in and picked it up. He then started to walk on the trail. He looked back. "Coming?"

I smiled. "I'll catch up."

He nodded then walked away.

I watched him for a moment or two then looked back at the scenery. I smiled at the peaceful place then thought of my father again. I was so proud of him. I love him so much. I looked around once more then started after him.

__

I will never forget that day or the next few. I will also never forget the times I spent with him. Those memories are precious to me. So very precious. I'm crying now remembering them. Such good times I had only to get worse.

My father, Son Gohan, father of myself, Son Pan, husband to Videl Satan, brother to Son Goten and son to Son Goku and Chi-Chi, died four days later of unknown causes. It was hard on everyone, especially me and my mother. Thinking about it now is just too painful and I can't help but cry. 

On the day on the funeral, a gray car pulled up just as my father was put into the ground to rest for eternity. Zarbon stepped out and waited for my uncle and I to approach him. My mother stayed with my grandmother, and grandfather, watching my father being buried while everyone else waited by the cars.

"What do you want here?" I asked him bitterly.

He handed me an envelope. "These are your transcripts to enter your new school." He sighed and bowed. "My deepest sympathy for the lost of your father. He was a good man."

"He was a great man." Uncle Goten said.

He nodded. "Forgive me for asking but did they ever find out what caused his death?"

Uncle grunted. "No but we all know what killed him."

He looked at him confused. "Really? What?"

"Your men and your torture. That's what killed him. Very slowly. He was strong and your men killed him."

Zarbon sighed again like he understood. I started to cry again and Goten hugged me and started to walk me to the others, away from Zarbon. I looked back at Zarbon and he nodded a goodbye and went back into the car. When I joined the others, my mother hugged and cried with me. 

My father was dead. He would never get to walk me down the aisle as I said he would. He would never know if I were truly happy. Knowing that true fact hurt. It was..... words can't describe that feeling.

The next three weeks, when I was to leave for school, Trunks and Bra visited us. My mother was still depressed about my father and mostly stayed in bed. Bra helped me clean the house and make dinner while Trunks talked to my mother. 

Bra seemed to watch me closely and worriedly like she had wanted to tell me something important but wasn't sure if she should. When we were washing the dishes I decided to ask her.

"Bra." I handed her a plate to dry, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean Pan Chan?"

"You looked worried about something. What is it?"

She put down the plate and sighed. "I really shouldn't say."

I turned off the water and looked at her. "Bra? What is it? What's wrong?"

She walked to the table and sat. I watched her for a moment than joined her. She sighed again and picked up her purse. I silently watched her not saying anything.

"Do you know," she said, "that they put up pictures of traitors they have killed in the newspaper?"

I nodded my head still not getting what she was saying. "Yes. They put the pictures in there saying they were dangerous to the republic which is a bunch of shit. But what does this have to do with me?"

She took part of a newspaper article out of her purse and handed it to me. "This is what my father found while reading it yesterday."

I took the paper and unfolded it. I looked over the article and my heart stopped. It was like the last time when I found out he was part of the plot to have Frieza murdered. Only instead, Kino was the one who was murdered. I stared at the picture of him. Dead.

Bra put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Pan."

I didn't respond. I was dumbfounded. How could have this happened? I lost two important men in my life. To make it worse it was all because of the same person. I crumpled the paper in my hands and just stared ahead of me. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. 

Bra took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have shown you but-"

"No Bra," I stood up, "I'm glad you showed me." I smiled at her and she smiled back faintly.

"I need to go outside for a while. I'll be back in an hour or two." 

She nodded. "Alright. I'll finish the dishes."

"You don't have to-"

She hugged me. "I want to."

I smiled though she didn't see me. "Ok then." I walked out of my home and took a random trail. I wiped my tears and just thought to myself. After a while I stopped and looked around. The tears came back to my eyes. I was in a meadow. Not just any meadow, the meadow where my father and I......

I started to cry again. I sat on the ground and just cried. How weak I was to cry, but I had to. It was the same. The meadow was the just same as the day my father and I left it. So why wasn't my life the same as the meadow? It made no sense to me. Maybe it did.

After a while, when I had finished crying, I looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. Blue and clear. I smiled a little. My fathers words echoed in my thoughts, "Don't you forget," he had said. I remembered his smile and looked down at the ground. Dende, how I missed him. 

"Pan?" 

I looked back up and saw Trunks standing there. He smiled and I smiled back.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked.

I laughed. He looked at me confused and I shook my head. He walked up and sat next to me.

"Bra said she told you about uh, Kino."

I nodded and looked down. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It isn't your fault."

He nodded and laid back. I laid back as well and stared at the sky.

"Pan?"

"Mhm?"

"I... well I've been keeping a secret from the others."

I glanced up at him. "Secret? What kind of secret?"

He hesitated. "Well, Goten and I are part of the rebellion."

I looked at him shocked. "You mean you were like Kino?"

"Yeah. We were trying to keep it a secret though so our parents won't know and try to stop us. You know how they worry."

"And Bra and Marron? Are they in it too?"

"No. I wouldn't let them either. It's too dangerous for them and I don't want them to get hurt."

"So then why did you tell me?"

He thought for a moment and sat up. "I don't know."

I laughed at him and he smiled. 

I looked up at him and smiled. "I want to join the rebellion."

He looked at me shocked. "What?"

I looked back up at the sky and repeated, "I want to join the rebellion."

He shook his head. "No Pan. I can't let you do that."

"And why not Trunks Vegeta Briefs?" I asked angrily.

"Because, like I said, it's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not a baby. I can look after myself you know." I said sitting up.

He sighed, "Pan, I shouldn't even have told you about-"

"Yes you shouldn't have but I'm glad you did." 

He started to talk again but I stopped him, "Trunks, I have to be a part of this rebellion. I need to." I looked up at the sky once more, "You need all the help you can get. Besides, Frieza has killed three people very dear to me; Jena, Kino, may father, and I can't stand him doing it more or to any one else. By me joining the rebellion I feel like I'm doing something, that I'm avenging my fathers and friends deaths. Please let me help. I..." I looked into his eyes, "It's the only way I feel my fathers death wasn't in vain. Please Trunks, let me join."

He thought for a moment and finally nodded. "Alright Pan. You can join. I'll take you to one of our meetings."

I smiled and hugged him. He seemed surprised but hugged back. "Thank you Trunks." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled at me and we stayed there in the meadow and talked. Remembering all the good times and what we were going to do. It was bliss.

__

__

And this is how my quest began to end Frieza's reign of terror. This is when my time for retribution came. Little did I know just how far I would go and how many people would stand with us. It was the beginning of something great and powerful that would lead to the final battle. A battle that I have yet to win.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok that's it for chapter 3 and I'm sorry that it was not as long as the others. Dang I almost cried writing this chapter with Gohan and all. Please don't be mad at me for killing him off! *dodges a beer bottle and chairs* o.o;;

Hey I'm sorry but he had to die. *shrugs* Anyways, I'll update when ever I finish the 4th chapter so just review and tell me what you all think, k? Great. Until the next chapter, bye!


	4. Planning His Demise

****

Disclaimer: Never owned DBZ/GT and probably never will.

FINALLY!!! I have gotten my computer back! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it's taken me almost a year before I could update. *dodges every weapon known to man* o.O!!! I promise to make it up to you loyal readers, maybe you can send me reviews with ideas on how and I hope you haven't given up on me. *cries* I'm just so happy! This chapter was a little short but I'll try and update in two days or so with a new chappie. Well enough of my babbling. Get to reading!

In The Time Of The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 4 Planning His Demise

__

The day after I got into Law School, Trunks took me to one of the meetings of the group. My underground name would be, he said, Cherry Blossom. I think it was perfect since it had been what Kino had called me. Trunks was known as Vegga and Uncle as Kankka. The meeting was, as I thought, very interesting.

A tall boy stood above the crowd of men on a stage above the group of men and myself. He had black hair that was in a mohawk and his frame was very masculine. His name was Uub, known under code name Majin.

"No longer shall we support this evil!" he yelled to the crowd and received some cheers of agreement. "We will stand up to him and his group of fiends! We will take no more!"

"But how?" a person asked. " There is only so little of us. How will we get the support?"

"Yes," another asked, "Others don't even know of Frieza's terror!"

Uub seemed to think this over. "What do you think we should do? We need ideas."

"Maybe we can informed them." I said receiving confused and surprised stares. I tried to sound professional. "I mean, we could hang posters that show pictures and commentaries. It will enlighten people on what he really is and what he does."

"And who are you?" Uub stepped down the stage and approached. He had a hint of confusion on his face as if to say he was upset of my being there.

"I brought her here." Trunks spoke up. "She's one I told you about."

His face turned to a smile. "The one who slapped Frieza himself? The prodigy of hope, who is fearless when confronting the devil, here in person? It is an honor to meet you dear Cherry Blossom." He kissed my hand. 

My face blushed. "I'm not that special."

"I beg a differ. So Cherry Blossom," he said, "What is your idea on these posters? How do we know that they will read them? Or even that the army won't tear them down?"

I thought for a second.

"We can put them all around the time square, people always go there to the market so we can trust that they can be read. Also, we can hang posters and pictures on store windows. People who go to shop can see them and know what's going on. There will be so many that even the whole army couldn't put them all down"

"Wouldn't that put the store owners in jeopardy?

"Then it will prove our point and the people will know that we speak the truth."

Uub seemed to consider this then smirked. "All who agree to Cherry Blossoms plan raise your hands."

There was much talk as every one smiled and raised theirs hands in agreement to my idea.

Uub smiled at me. "So it is done. We will meet at your home tomorrow afternoon to discuss the plans. Until then, take care, be safe."

The meeting was over and the men shook my hand. Uncle and Trunks congratulated me. I couldn't believe others had heard of me and looked at me for their hope. It was a bit over whelming but I was glad I gave people hope.

The next day as the group came and went into my home, we began to make a preparation for what we would do that night. After everyone was introduced and snacks and drinks were handed out, we began to talk.

"Brol Li and Raddish will take to the stores," Uub directed as he pointed to the map of the town. "Sushi, Mits, Aztec, and Manzu will be by the alleys, Vegga, Kankka, Cherry Blossom, Manky, Tsuna and myself will take time square. Make sure every poster can be seen. Everyone should wear black so we can't be seen. Any questions so far?"  
"What if one of us is caught?' I asked.

Uub looked at uncle and Trunks.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked.

Uncle shook his head. "I thought Trunks already did."

Trunks smacked himself. "I forgot to."

"Tell me what?" I looked at them for an answer.

Uub put a black bag on the table and took out a gun. He stared at me very seriously "The bullets in this gun are strong enough to pierce even through Saiyan skin, which also means it can kill humans like myself and the others."

I nodded trying to see what he was getting at.

"Everyone here has been given a gun with the same bullet. Every gun has one bullet. You have taken the oath as well as everyone else here did by joining this rebellion. No one will tell or betray the group. If you are caught, you will use this gun; not against them, but against yourself."

I nodded understanding what I would have to do if I was caught.

"So I give this to you." He handed me the gun. "I trust you understand."

I slowly took it and my hands trembled. He smiled at me.

"Do not worry. No one has used theirs as of yet. I doubt you will have to."

"... uh huh..." I managed to say still staring at the gun in my hands, hoping I would never have to use it.

"Anymore questions? ... Good. The rendezvou-point will be at-"

Knock Knock!

Uub and the others looked up startled.

I blinked a few times confused.

Uub looked at me. "You didn't tell anyone about today did you?"

I shook my head. "No, noone."

Knock Knock!

He nodded and they all gathered the map and all the rest of the stuff.

"Where can we hide?" Mits asked worriedly.

"Go to my room and closed the door."

Knock Knock!

I put up my hair and tried to look natural as I walked to the door and the person knocked again sounding irritated.

"Coming!" I called and made sure they were out of sight. I opened the door praying to Dende it wasn't officers of Frieza. 

Instead, a gentle face was there and I hugged my friend Bra.

She smiled and came inside. "What took you so long to open the door?" 

"Uh, I was ...um, taking a shower." I lied.

She gave me a questioned look. "But your hair isn't wet."

I mentally slapped myself. "I mean, I was getting ready to take a shower. I had to redress because I was in the bathroom."

"Is anyone else here?" she looked around for others. "I heard voices."

I stepped in front of her and smiled. "No, no. My neighbor puts her TV on loud."

She looked satisfied with my answer and bowed her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get you at a bad time."

She began to walk to the dinning room when I grabbed her hand. "But what are you doing here? I mean, won't Vegeta get mad? I don't think he likes for you to come into town all by yourself."

She laughed and shook me off. "Aw, who cares? I can visit my friend and make sure she's ok. Well actually, my mom sent me to get some things from the market but told me to hurry because my father would be home at four and-"

She noticed two coffee mugs on the table and some cookies on a plate. She looked at me. "Was someone else here?"

I shook my head. "No, I just like to uh, have two cups of coffee out so I don't have to get up."

"Oh! Look at your view!" she went out to the balcony. I sighed only to see Uub and Uncle motioning for me. 

I quickly glanced at Bra to make sure she couldn't see and went up to them.

"Why aren't you in my room?!" I whispered harshly.

"We can't. It's locked."

I smacked my fore head and grunted. There was a lock on my door! How could I forget? I went to my purse to give them the key when I heard the sliding glass door open.

"Pan? Where'd you go?" I heard Bra ask.

I quickly rush the boys to a closet and shoved them in.

"We all can't fit." my uncle protested.

"Try to!" I slammed the door just as Bra walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I... um, was putting things away. It's such a mess!" 

She smiled. "I'll help you." she went to the living room to clean.

"No! That's ok." I called to her. 

The closet opened. 

"Pan, we can't breath!" Uub almost shouted.

"Shh."

"Tell her to go home." I heard Trunks yell.

"Pan?" Bra said.

I slammed the door and heard Uub scream in pain. I opened the door again and saw his hand a deep red.

"Sorry." I said.

"I need ice-" I slammed the door before he could finish.

"Who are you talking to? And why do you keep slamming the door?"

"Uh.. That's not important right now." I grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the door. 

"What are you doing?"

"It's just, I don't want you to get in trouble with Vegeta. I'm glad you came by but you have to go."

"But Pan! Don't worry about my dad. He wouldn't care and-" she frowned when she saw a Capsule Corps jacket on the couch. "Oh. I see."

"What?" I looked at the item.

"That's Trunks jacket. I know now. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Bra, it' not what you think. Really!"

"Uh huh, sure. I bet that was Trunks I heard! I bet he's in the closet too!"

"Well-" I shrugged.

"You could've just told e before sneaking behind my back!"

"But Bra-"

"Forget it. I'll come by another time. I'm sorry I interrupted your evening." she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

I sighed. I didn't want to hurt her! But now she thinks I was hiding something from her, and by something I mean going out with her brother.

I heard the door open.

"Is it safe to come out?" I heard my uncle say.

I began to walk back. "Yes."

As fast as I had said it, they all rushed out gasping for air. I tried not to laugh.

"What did she say?" Trunks asked after a while.

"She got mad and left."

"Why'd she get mad?" uncle asked.

I leaned against the wall. "She thought I was keeping something from her." I didn't want to say exactly what.

They nodded and left it at that.

Uub cleared his throat. "Well, let's just break up and meet tonight at twelve near the train station. The rendezvous point will be at the abandoned warehouse. Everyone cleared on their jobs?"

The group nodded. 

Uub smiled. "Ok then. This meeting has come to a close. See you all tonight."

The men grabbed their belongings and began to leave with the exception of my uncle and Trunks.

Uub stopped at the door and looked at me. "Who was that girl anyway?"

"That was my friend Bra. She's Trunks younger sister."

He nodded and left. I closed the door softly.

"What's wrong Pan?" uncle asked.

"I feel bad. Bra left angry." I leaned against the door.

"Don't worry. You can explain it to her later. She shouldn't even be here in the first place. I hope dad doesn't find out, I'd never hear the end of it." Trunks sighed.

"Yeah but I still feel bad. I should probably go after her."

"She most in likely is already gone." uncle said. "Don't worry about it. She'll understand."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Are you guys going to stay over tonight?"

"If it's ok." Trunks sat on the couch.

"Of course it's ok. I'll start to make lunch." 

"Great! I'm starving!" uncle rubbed his tummy.

I smiled and went to the kitchen hoping Bra would understand and that she would be okay.

About two blocks from Pan's townhouse, Bra sat on a bench sulking. She was too busy worried about what had happened she didn't even look up when a tall man approached.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "But why are you crying?"

Bra seemed uneasy about the stranger. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You are Bra right? I can explain about Pans' behavior."

Bra looked up surprised and finally looked at the man. Her heart swooned. She couldn't even speak.

He held out his hand and smiled. "My names Uub."

That night, we all got ready and left for the meeting spot. We walked quickly but secretly to our posts and got to work. As I was hanging up one last poster, someone came up from behind and hung up one next to me. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Bra! What are you doing here?!"

"Helping you guys out." she said proudly.

"But you can't-"

"Don't bother trying to kick me out. I already made up my mind."

"How'd you find out about-"

"Uub found me after what happened at your house. Sorry I got angry, I didn't know that you were part of this kind of after school club." she smiled. "After he told me, I couldn't resist. I had to help."

"Does Trunks know?"

She smirked. "Not yet."

Before I could respond Mitts, Aztec and Sushi ran up.

"Hurry! We have to go!" Sushi called.

"What's wrong?" Uub asked concerned. 

"Frieza's officers! They found us and started shooting. They got Manzu." Mits cried.

"What?!"

"Manzu's dead!"

Just then, an alarm went off and cars were heard speeding towards us. Uub dropped everything and called to us.

"Everyone! Retreat! We've been discovered!"

I grabbed Bra's hand and ran to a dark alley, the others all scattered.

Bra looked worried and held my hand tight.

"This is dangerous." She whispered to me.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be here. You could get hurt!"

"Yeah but, if you're willing to risk your life, who am I if I do not do the same?"

I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright, you can stay."

"Thanks Pan Chan."

As we stopped to catch our breath, we heard some gun shots. Bra gasped, and tighten her grip on my hand. 

"Did you feel that?" she asked almost in a whisper.

I nodded slowly. "Ki blasts..."

"Where's Uub, Trunks, and Goten?"

"I don't know." 

"Well, there's certainly not a dull moment, I can tell you that much."

"Bra, can I asked you something?"

"Uh huh."

"Why did you get mad?"

"When? Earlier?"

"Yeah. You thought I was dating Trunks and got all upset. Why?"

Bra shifted uneasy. "Well, to tell you the truth, I was mad because you two have been getting close lately. I thought that when you wanted me to leave, that you would rather be with him than hang out with me." she shrugged. "I guess I was just jealous. I thought Trunks was stealing my best friend and you were stealing my brother. Kind of stupid, huh?"

I smiled. "Bra, no one will ever replace you, no one. your my best friend and I will never ditch you for a guy, I promise."

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and smirked. 

"You seem taken with Uub." I said.

She blushed. "Well, he is cute and very nice. I think I like him."

"He seems to like you too."

"Really?"

"Yep. He asked me who you were and what your name was after you left."

"Wow."

We both laughed but stopped when we heard a noise.

A car slowly came down the alley.

I gasped and quickly looked for a way out with out being seen or caught. Bra sensed my desperation and she too began to look. She saw an open door and pulled me into it. She slammed the door, locked it and we both went up against the wall.

We heard it creeping slowly and saw it's light from under the door. We both caught our breath as we heard it stop and the doors open. The foot steps got closer until they were right outside the door. Bra grabbed my hand and squeezed it. All of time seemed to slow down as the knob began to shake.

We heard muffled voices from the outside.

"Are you sure you saw something?"

"Yeah and it went this way."

"It's locked. You're just imagining things."

"I think they ran in here. Help me open it."

"I don't-"

CRASH!

Gun shots were fired and I covered Bra's mouth to stop her from screaming.

The men cursed outside.

"Just a damn cat!"

"Idiot."

"Sorry."

The cars doors shut again and the car drove away.

We both sighed out of relief and Bra forced a smile.

"That was close." she said.

"Too close." I smiled back.

"Should we wait until-"

"Hush!" I whispered when I heard footsteps again.

Bra went up against the wall. "I thought they already left!"

"Shh... I know, I know..."

The foot steps stopped at the door and the knob moved. When it didn't open, the person threw a ki blast at it and it broke. The door swung open and-

"Goten!" Bra yelled.

Uncle smiled. "Close call you two. We were about to jump in before that cat appeared. What luck!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Bra smacked him.

He laughed and looked at me smiling. "We were right behind you before Uub got shot. We had to hide in a closed space. We saw you stop over here but before we could tell you to come with us, that car appeared. We were worried about you."

"Is he going to be okay?" we both asked in unison.

"Yeah, he just got hit in the arm."

"You're not surprised that Bra's here?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nope. Uub told us when he saw you two. I was surprised and I'm still not happy about it, but it is your choice."

Bra nodded. "It's what I want to do."

Uncle smirked. "You have to deal with your brother though. He took Uub to the hospital fuming. He's pissed that Uub invited you along without asking him first."

"Well he needs to get over it. It's my life."

"Come on then. Let's get out of here before they come back."

We ran down the alley, walked to the hospital, careful not to be seen.

So then we had a new member to our group. Bra was a good friend and was very cautious yet good at helping. She took the responsibility and accepted the risks that came with the rebellion. She truly is a good friend. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Again, sorry it's so short. I promise I will update soon. reviews are appreciated.

"Review! Review!" Goten screams.


	5. From friendship To Marriage PT 1

****

Disclaimer: They won't return my calls! .!

Thank you all for reviewing. Sorry that last chapter was so short but at least I updated, right?

"Just get to the story!" Goten yells.

Quiet you. *throws a candy bar at his head.* Anyways, the other day I remembered what a girly voice Frieza has, am I right?

*Goten nods*

So just try to imagine his voice deeper or something close to it. I know it's hard but just try to.

"Stupid American dub voices!" Goten curses.

*Nods* Indeed. Oh! I almost forgot. I'll like to thank bmrdbgt for quickly reviewing after I put Ch. 4 up. Thanks for your review. So in listening to gracyneecap, here's a happy chapter, kind of and a Trunks/Pan moment. This one is probably the best chapter yet. Thank you to all the other reviewers as well. I really appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy Part One of this chappie!

__

In The Time Of The Cherry Blossom

Chapter From Friendship To Marriage Part 1

_Our hard work began to pay off. People began to join the rebellion as others began to send us weapons to aid in our crusade. Though it was dangerous, we all did whatever it took to ensure Friezas' rule would end. A week after we put up the posters, Frieza began to deal with the angry crowd of people as they surrounded around the palace, shouting and screaming for answers. We had informed the people and now they knew just who Frieza was. It looked like he might be overwhelmed and we couldn't be more happy. Things were beginning to look up._

Close to about four months, the people around the palace began to leave. Others disappeared without a trace. Those who knew what was going on kept to themselves and the meetings began again, much to our grief. But there was some good news to follow. 

After, we discussed a meeting place where we could collect some weapons in the next months and everyone had left, uncle made a cheerful announcement to our little group.

"Before you all go," uncle said smiling. "I have some wonderful news to discuss."

"What is it?" Uub asked excited.

"Well, as you all know, I've been missing some meetings and been acting strange."

"No kidding." Bra said. "It's driving us nuts!"

Uncle smiled. "Well, it's because I've been dating this girl."

"Really, Uncle Goten?" I asked surprised. "How come you never said anything?"

"I kind of wanted it to be a secret."

"Did you know?" I looked glared at Trunks and Bra.

Bra and Trunks shook their heads uneasy. "Uh, uh. Honest!"

Uncle laughed. "I didn't tell anybody. Sorry I kept it a secret from you all. But I just wanted to say we're getting married!"

Trunks, Bra, Uub, and myself nearly fell from shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" we all yelled.

Uncle looked sheepish. "Uh..."

"Uncle!" I smacked him upside the head. "You're marrying someone I haven't even met yet?! How could you?!"

"Well-"

"Goten!" Bra grabbed his arm. "How come you didn't say anything?!"

"Because-"

"I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me?!" Trunks yelled.

"There's a good explanation, really."

"Congratulations." Uub smiled cheerfully.

We all gave Uub a death glare and he backed down.

"Don't congratulate him Uub!" Bra cried.

"Yeah, he's been keeping secrets and now drops the bombshell that he's getting married to someone we don't know!." Trunks crossed his arms.

"Thanks Uub." uncle said.

"Heh, heh. No problem?" Uub looked away from the stares we were giving him.

"Who is she?!" We all demanded.

Uncle held up his hands for silence. "Listen, I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret but can you at least be happy for me? I mean, I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl but I can't do it if you all are going to be mad at me." he shrugged. "Besides, if you keep laughing like that, I'll go deaf!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said and hugged him. "I didn't mean to explode at you like that. I was just a little surprised."

"Me too. I'm sorry." Bra smiled and hugged him too.

"Sorry man." Trunks patted his back. "Just don't ever do that again."

Goten smiled. "Great. Thanks guys."

"So who is it?" Bra asked.

"Well, you do know her."

"We do?" 

"Yep. For a long time too."

"Tell us already!" 

Goten smiled. "It's Marron!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ack!" Goten fell to the floor as we began beat him, demanding answers.

After we got our questions answered and smacked uncle a few times, we went home and had a party to congratulate the future bride and groom. Then Uub and Bra announced their being an official couple, much to Vegeta's 'regret'. Everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. While everyone was inside enjoying the dinner, I went outside and into the forest. I stopped when I came to the meadow. I had been coming here allot lately. I lied on the wet crisp grass as the cool air blew. I looked up at the clear night sky and frowned.

I missed my father.

I felt some tears in my eyes. It had only been about six months after his death and it still made me sad thinking about what might have been. I was finally able to completely forgive myself and knew it had not been my fault. Still, it hurt to remember.

"Pan?" a voice called.

"Huh?"

"Honey what's wrong?" my mother came and looked down at me.

I smiled at her. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" she sat next to me.

"Dad."

"Oh." her voice faded.

"I miss him."

"Me too sweetie." she hugged me.

I felt warm tears fall from her cheeks.

"Don't cry, mama." I said.

She smiled at me. "I'm just happy."

"Happy?"

She nodded. "Happy that I can remember him, happy that I had spent time with him... I'm just happy that I loved and met him."

I looked back at the sky. We both stayed silent for at least ten minutes.

"It's not fair is it?" her voice pierced through my thoughts.

I stared at her as she kept looking at the sky.

My Dende, how old she looked. I remember that after my father died, we both stayed inside the house and didn't really talk to anyone, not even to each other. It was like someone had stolen our reason for living. It continued up until I left for school. I got out more and began to open up with my friends around me. But she, my mother, had no one. My grandmother, grandfather and uncle were sometimes there to visit, making sure she got along okay but she must have been so alone in that house this whole time...

"What isn't fair?" I asked.

She lied down still looking up, for a moment not saying anything. "I keep thinking," she said, "That I would wake up and he would be there, lying next to me. Or that I would be making dinner and he'd come up from behind and put his arms around me saying, 'Hey there good looking', like he always did..."

I looked at her sadly. She was close to sobbing.

"Mom, it'll be ok..." I offered, knowing it probably wasn't.

"Pan, I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"You."

"Mama, you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that you're helping Trunks, Uub and Goten."

I almost gasped but didn't say anything.

She almost smirked and sat up. "Surprised?"

"You know about the-"

"Rebellion? Yes, I've known for quite sometime."

"But how? I mean, I haven't told anyone."

"Your father told me."

I blinked confused. I didn't join until after he died, so how could he have-

"It was before you joined," she explained. "He overheard Trunks and Goten talking about a meeting place. He told me that night and asked if he should tell his parents and Bulma and Vegeta. But he kept their secret."

"Did they know he knew?" 

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. He didn't want to interfere so he kept it to himself. Only if someone got hurt would he say something."

*Typical of dad* I thought.

"I'm just worried that," she paused. "That you'll get hurt." 

I shook my head and hugged her. "No mama, don't worry. I'll be fine. Really! You don't have to worry, Trunks, Bra, uncle, and Uub are there so-"

"Bra's in it too?" she looked at me shocked.

I almost smacked myself. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Pan, this thing is way to dangerous. Frieza already has interest in you, if you were to get caught, he would have you in his room faster than your grandfather can circle the world!"  
I almost laughed but knew she was being serious. Instead, I played with some grass. 

"Pan, I'll support you, whether you continue to be part of the group or not. I just want you to know I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I just want to make sure this is what you want to do. Don't do it for revenge or hate, do it because you know it feels right." she stared at me.

I thought about it for a while. "I am doing it because I want to, because I know it's right. I won't stop either until we're al finally free of his horror. I promise mom, I won't get hurt."

She shook her head. "No Pan."

"What?"

"Don't promise you won't get hurt. That's just naive. When you're part of something like this, it is the inevitable that you will get hurt."

I looked away.

She hugged me. "I know it's not easy. What you're doing is not going to be a fun, easy job. You might get hurt, physically and emotionally in any situation. It might put a strain on your love life and your friendships. People around you will get hurt not only by Frieza but by you."

"By me?"

"Yes. Though you may not mean to, you will upset someone because you are afraid."

I tried to understand.

"I wanted to talk to you about how your life will affect those around you and your future. That's why I want you to be certain that this is what you want to do."

"It is." I replied quietly.

"Then be ready for anything. Listen to your heart. Accept all risks and don't look back." she sighed. "I already have..."

I glanced at her. What did she mean she already had? 

Before I could ask, she stood up and dusted herself off. She smiled and held her hand out to me. I took it and she pulled me into a hug. She cried a little, just holding me, respecting my choice. Her little girl had grown up.

After a moment or two she let go and looked at me smiling. 

"Your father," she said, "Would be so proud of you."

I couldn't keep back the tears and cried. 

We stayed there holding one another, just crying. Something we had wanted to do for the longest time. 

We talked, we remembered, and we cried. 

I may have lost my father but I still had my mother.

And she was right. There would be deaths around me. I would get hurt. It wasn't easy. But I always found strength through my loved ones. It was kind of funny. They looked up to me for their hope and I looked to them for my strength. A kind of give and take relationship. 

It was nice to be at some sort of peace. I will cherish those memories.

After a year, Uncle Goten and Marron tied the knot. It was a beautiful ceremony. Bra and I were Marron's bridesmaids. Trunks was uncle's best man and Uub was an escort.

Everyone was happy for the two.

We had the reception at my grandparents' home. The yard had lanterns hanging from the trees as the cherry blossoms danced slowly in the calm wind. The tables were decorated with white tablecloths that had little red flowers painted on. White, red, and pink roses were in vases on every table. It was a wonderful and romantic setting, perfect for a wedding.

Bra caught the bouquet and Uub, the garter. 

Trunks called for attention for a toast to the bride and groom and Kurilin also made an announcement congratulating his daughter and making it clear that Uncle Goten better treat her well. 

Uncle offered a dance to Eighteen and Marron to Grandpa Goku. Others began to ask one another for a dance.

As they all began to dance, I snuck into the house to lie down for a while. It was an exhausting day! 

I made a mental note never to wear high heel shoes ever again. I lied on the couch thinking of nothing in particular.

I heard the door open and close. I glanced up and saw Trunks smiling.

"Tired too, huh?" he asked.

I smiled back. "I officially hate high heels."

He laughed. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Go ahead."

I sat up when he came next me to sit. We sat there saying nothing. I felt kind of awkward.

"You know," he said breaking the silence, " Goten and Marron are lucky to have found love in the time we live in."

"Yeah." I said staring at the floor. "I just hope nothing happens to either of them."

He nodded.

"Did he ever tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About him being part of the group?"

He shifted to face me. "I don't think he told her yet."

"What?" I looked at him amazed.

"He doesn't want her to worry. I guess that's why he hasn't told her anything." 

"But shouldn't she know?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to force him to tell her. Let him tell her when he's ready."

I sat back in the couch, a bit mad and annoyed.

Trunks lied back as well and smiled. "He'll tell her. Don't worry."

"Humph. He should've old her before they got married."

He only laughed as I glared at him. I heard cheering outside as Trunks went to go look out the window. I heard some laughs and clapping.

He returned smiling. "Cutting the cake."

I shook my head. "Let me guess, it's all over his face?"

"Yep." he sat back down. "And all over hers too."

I laughed and lied my head down in his lap. "Newly-weds." I said.

He seemed to stiffen. I looked up at him ad smiled. He smiled back and began to stroke my hair.

I felt my face blush and closed my eyes. 

My love for him was beginning to grow. We both knew it was mutual but kept it at that. Being held by him was like being hypnotized. Kino was a distant memory. I didn't want it to end.

"Pan..."

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering. You know, we've known each other for a long time. It's obvious there's something between us, so..." he trailed off. 

I opened my eyes and gazed at him. "What is it?"

"Well, Goten and Marron are together, I have a feeling Bra and Uub are going to get hitched too, but when," he paused to look at me, "When are we going to get together."

I looked away not knowing how to answer. Dende knows how I want to be with him, be kissed by him, held and touched by him but there was something. Something was holding me back and I didn't know what.

I sat up. "I don't know." 

He nodded and looked down. "Is it because you don't feel the same way I do?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not!"

"Then why? Is it Kino?"

"No. I let him go a long time ago." I avoided his gaze.

"Then what? Is something wrong with me? Why can't we..."

"I want to be with you it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know. Something... something is just stopping me from being with you. I don't know how to explain it."

"I see." he looked away.

How I wanted him to hold me that moment, make everything okay in the world just by embracing me and never letting go. I wanted to...

He stood up. "We better go back out before they start wondering."

His voice was emotionless as he walked to the door. 

I felt awful. I didn't want to hurt him!

*You idiot! Now he's hurt and most in likely mad!" I yelled at myself.

I didn't mean to hurt him.

*Well you did! Nice work!*

I just can't... I don't know why, I just can't-

*You're afraid of being hurt! Dummy.*

But-

*Remember what your mom said, 'Though you may not mean to, you will upset someone because you are afraid. Remember? She also said to accept all risks and don't look back'.*

She's right...

*What are you waiting for?! Stop him, Stupid!"

"Trunks!" I stood up and yelled for him.

He stopped at the door ad looked at me, a bit surprised.

I ran up to him and kissed him deeply. He returned with equal favor.

I held onto him, not wanting this moment to end.

"I'm sorry," I cried after our kiss ended, "I just didn't want to be hurt again. I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you..."

He held me, rocking me back and forth. "Shh... I'm sorry... it's okay Pan, I understand...hey now, stop crying, it'll be ok. Look at me."

Through my watery eyes I gazed up at him. He smiled.

"You don't have to worry. I promise I'll never leave you. I swear it. I love you to much to do that." 

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We stayed there by the door just enjoying our moment.

After we shared a few more acts of affection, Trunks pulled away and looked lovingly at me.

"Pan, can I ask you something?"

"Yes." I managed to say still overwhelmed by the impact of his lips.

He got down on one a knee and before I could question, he asked.

"Will you marry me?"

I felt the ground under me slip away. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't answer.

I looked at him unable to form a sentence.

It was so unexpected; I didn't know how to answer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hahahahhahahahahha! I'm so evil! I stopped it right there! I bet you all are pissed as ever!

And don't bother throwing grenades or chairs, I got a new shield that protects me from such weapons. 

"That's not very nice." Goten says.

So sue me. Oh wait, don't sue me. I was thinking of just adding both parts together but decided it would be better to end it right there. Someone said I should write smaller chapters. I won't say who *cough* *cough*

"Oh sure. Let them kill him while you get off scot free." Goten rolls his eyes.

Silence! If you want me to update by Saturday or Sunday, you must review! Or else.

"Or else what?"

*shrugs* Or else I won't update.

"Oh."


	6. From Friendship To Love PT 2

****

So how about that last chapter? I bet you people are not even going to read this, you're just going to skim through right past this.

"Why wouldn't they?" Goten asks.

Well, good! Skip this part. Just start reading, I'll put the important stuff at the end of the chapter!

__

In The Time Of The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter Six From Friendship To Love Part Two

I stared at him, had he really asked me to marry him? I held him in suspense still trying to recover from the shock. When I snapped out of it, I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you!"

"You will? No kidding?" he asked surprised.

I nodded and kissed him. I couldn't have been happier.

Just then the door tried to be open.

"Hey, who's blocking the door?" Bra was heard saying.

Trunks and I moved away so that she could enter.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Trunks blushed.

Bra gave us a suspicious look. "What are you two doing here... alone... together...hm?"

"Uh nothing! Just taking a little breather is all." I laughed nervously.

"Yep. Nothing going on, just relaxing, Heh, heh..." Trunks scratched his head.

Bra didn't reply and looked us over. 

"Well, we're all about to eat some cake. Knowing our families, it's first come, first serve. So come on." she went out the door.

Trunks and I sighed out of relief.

"Should we tell her?" I asked.

"Not yet." he embraced me. "I don't feel like sharing you."

After a long passionate kiss, we went out the door to enjoy the cake and the rest of the ceremony. It was a wonderful night for love.

Later that night, after the newly weds and guests left, I headed back to my townhouse along with Trunks, whom wanted to make sure I'd get home okay, and stayed the night.

That morning when I awoke next to him, naked under the sheets, I smiled. He was perfect. I was glad to finally be with him. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life as his new wife.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

I laughed a little. "Good morning."

He smiled and yawned. "Good morning."

"Tired?"

"Not anymore..." he pulled me into his arms, gently kissing my fore head. "You were great last night."

I nearly blushed. "Ditto." I replied. 

He sat up and put on his boxers.

I put on a robe and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. As I started the machine up, I felt his warm hands around my hips.

"Trunks." I said slightly embarrassed.

"I don't plan on letting you go." he said amusingly into my ear.

I laughed. "You're going to have to if you want breakfast."

I heard his stomach growl and laughed some more.

He let go and kissed me on the cheek. "I better call home and tell them I stayed the night. They're probably worried."

"Alright."

"Pan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

__

So as you can tell, my life seemed like it was going to be okay. I was going to marry Trunks and live a wonderful life... That was the plan anyway.

I looked over a magazine trying to find the perfect wedding dress. Bra was by my side looking at bridesmaid's dresses. It had been one month after Trunks proposal. Bra was the only one, with the exception of Uub, that knew of our soon to be marriage. 

We were at the doctor's office in the waiting room. I had been feeling nauseated lately and was throwing up. The weird thing was, I didn't have a temperature.

"Look Pan!" Bra exclaimed pointing to an elegant blue spaghetti strap, knee length dress.

"Ooh. That IS nice. How much?" I looked at the article.

"Uh.... fifteen hundred... each." Bra smiled sheepishly.

I turned the page. "Keep looking."

"Heh." 

"Son, Pan?" a nurse came out. 

"Right here." I said standing up.

She smiled. "The doctor will see you now."

Bra and I went inside the small office of Dr.Connor and sat across from him.

He smiled at us and we exchanged a few greetings of hello.

He looked in a folder, closed it, and put his folded hands on the table looking at me with a happy face.

"Well, we've found the problem to you being nauseated all the time Ms. Son."

"Is it bad?"

"Bad? Ha! Highly doubtful. It's actually great. Ms. Son, your pregnant."

I looked at him skeptical. "I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you said I was pregnant." I laughed.

"I did. Congratulations Ms. Son. You're going to have a little bundle of joy."

I must've looked shocked because Bra started to laugh.

She hugged me. "Don't look so grim! Be happy! You and Trunks are having a baby! Congratulations Pan Chan!"

I slowly began to smile and tears of happiness came to my eyes. "You're sure? I'm preg- I'm going to-"

He nodded and handed me the folder. "It's very common for women to be throwing up and feel dizzy. At first, we thought it was a minor flu but you had no temperature, so we ran a few more tests and found out you were pregnant."

"Wow... I don't know what to say... Wow!" I laughed. "Can you believe it Bra?! I'm going to be a mother!"

Bra hugged me again. "I can't wait!"

"We'll make an appointment for you to see Dr. Chang next week. He specializes in first time birth mothers."

I nodded, still smiling. "Yes. Of course. Bra, I'm going to be a mother!"

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

We squealed with more excitement for a few more moments.

After Bra made sure I was ok and dropped me off at my house, and I sworn her to secrecy, I flopped on the bed, my back to the mattress as I looked up at the ceiling.

Me, pregnant? How did this happen? I mean, I was happy and all but, did I really want to bring an innocent child into this hectic world? It didn't seem fair.

I put a hand to my stomach. 

*To think, in nine months I would be a mother.* I laughed. *A mother risking her life in a mutiny.*

I almost gasped. *Risking two lives.*

I sighed. How was I going to tell Trunks? And my schoolwork? How was I suppose to balance a baby with my school duties?

School and planning a retaliation was one thing but schoolwork, being in a rebellion AND having a baby? That was a little much. 

*Though I don't think Trunks would let me stay in the rebellion until the baby is born.* I thought.

I groaned. How could we afford this? All of our money up to this point had been going towards the rebellion for medical and weapon supply and most of my money was going to my home. 

Sure, Bulma would give us money but knowing Trunks, his pride wouldn't let him take it. I guess he got that from Vegeta. Then again, I wouldn't want to accept it either. It looked like I was going to have to get another job. 

*Wait... Another job? How am I suppose to manage that?*

I groaned again and smacked my head. *And the wedding! How are we going to do that?* I remembered that dress Bra had shown me. *How am I going to explain this? Now we have to save money for a baby and a wedding and my home and the rebellion!*

I sighed deeply. I sat up and put looked at my stomach, my hand still resting on the spot. 

"Don't worry. Your mommy will find a way through this." I smiled. "It'll be worth it."

__

It was too. I think back and have no regrets, as my mother had said. I miss my children. I just hope they know how much their mother and father loves them. There I go, I'm crying again. I'm sorry... it's just, I don't know if I'll ever see them again and knowing that fact, hurts. Hurts so much only a mother would know...

Trunks and I sat by the banks of the river. His arm was around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. I smiled to myself.

He still didn't know.

I looked at him and he looked back, smiling.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope."

It had been two days since I found out the happy news of our new arrival. No one but Bra knew, as of yet, but I suspected she told Uub.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I began to walk along the banks. Trunks soon followed.

I stop suddenly and looked around. 

"Pan?" he asked. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Couldn't be better."

He smiled and pulled me into his warm embrace, kissing me softly on the lips.

I smiled at him as the cool wind blew, blowing the trees around us, making them dance like a silent ballet.

I looked around and sighed at peace. If only the world could be this way...

The cherry blossoms fell around us while dragon flies and the rivers' ripples grew bigger and bigger...

I watched in wonder as a small child would, and felt at peace. I felt Trunks watching me and decided this would be the right time to tell him.

"Trunks?"

"Hm?"

I looked at him. "I love you."

He smiled and held me again. "I love you too." He kissed my forehead.

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

I smiled and nodded. I pulled away from him and watched the river again. I saw a fallen cherry blossom and picked it up as gently as I could. I looked at its delicate design and wondered if I was that delicate. 

"I love this season, in this time." I said softly.

"What time?" he walked up besides me and watched.

I sat on my knees near the river and placed the cherry blossom above the water and put it down. We both watched it begin to sail away.

I smiled, still watching the cherry blossom flow away. "In the time of the cherry blossoms."

We were silent again.

"Trunks, I went to the doctors the other day. You know I haven't been feeling well."

"What'd he say?" He looked concerned.

"Well," I looked at him. "He said that I'm pregnant."

He looked at me shocked, then surprised. His face soon turned to joy as he picked me up and twirled around, holding me in his arms.

"You're serious? Your- we're going to have a baby?!" he almost cheered.

I laughed. "Yes! Isn't it great?"

He stopped and kissed me deeply. 

I returned the gesture.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too."

His smile turned to a frown. "But Pan, what about the rebellion? And the wedding. And the-"

I put my finger to his mouth to shush him. "Do not worry about that now. We'll figure out something."

He seemed skeptical. "But how are we suppose to-"

I kissed him.

"We'll figure it out." I repeated.

As we stood there, staring into each other's eyes, the world seemed to stop. It was if it would remain in this peaceful moment forever. I wouldn't have mind. It was perfect. 

__

I wouldn't have traded that moment for the world. I will cherish all of our memories together. Fate is a funny thing though. It gives and takes away. It makes me wonder what else it will take away from me; it's already taken so much. Maybe, that's the way life is. Maybe you can only have so many things that it decides for you that you may have too much, so takes it away just as you get it. Doesn't seem fair does it? Why would it give you something only to take it away the next second? Maybe fate is one big joker who enjoys making life the way it is. Maybe... Well, maybe I should stop saying maybe...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There you go! One happy chapter just so you can all see it's not a very very very very very very very very very, sad fic, kind of. Sorry it's short too. But as you all must know, all good things must end. So the next chapter won't be so happy.

"No kidding." Goten says.

If you hate Frieza, you're about to hate him more at the end of the next chapter. It's like, 'Oh no he didn't! That stupid mother *CENSORED*!', *cough* or something close to that. Also, I'm a little hurt. Only two new reviews? From the same people? I only have two dedicated fans? *cries* 

"Here ya go." Goten hands author person a tissue.

Thanks. *blows nose* Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it. At least you guys support me. *snaps fingers* Goten!

"Right!" Goten gives bmrdbgt and gracyneecap two cookies each. "And there's more where that came from."

Indeed. Sorry gracyneecap too. I'll try to update Friday so you can read since your grounded. What'd you do anyways?

"She robbed a bank. I saw her." Goten nods.

Cool! Well, until I feel happy again, I will not update until next Friday. That is, unless I get a few good reviews.

"Review! For the love of Dende! She takes out her anger on me!" Goten cries.

Silence! You know damn well I kick Duo's butt too when my G-Wing Fics don't do as well.

"Help!"

Review please. ^.^


	7. His Long Wait

****

Wow! I got new reviews! Thank you all very much and I apologize for not updating on Friday and last Friday. I was grounded from the computer. -.-;

To dbzchic62789: Nine weeks?! My gosh. I know how you feel. Here, have a cookie and some milk.*gives her cookies and milk* Thanks for the nice review.

To the fan: Longer chappies huh? Hmm... Tell ya what, I'll try to make a long chapter just for you . Maybe chapter 8 or 9. Thanks for your support.

To Chibi3: Thanks, it is cool. ^.^

To Pan-Chan42: Thanks for loving the fic. Sadly, Frieza is in this chappie and you're not going to like it. As for getting the ass whooping, maybe. And sorry, I can't tell ya how it's going to end but I will say you will need a box of tissues.

So I was writing this chapter and I thought, 'how old is Pan again?' o.o; Yeah, I forgot their ages. So if anyone is paying attention, how old are they right now?

"Now that's just sad..." Goten shakes his head.

Now then, on with the fic!

In The Time Of The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter Seven His Long Wait

__

The next weeks were hectic. Trunks and I were flooded with questions, hugs, and congratulations. My mother was overjoyed with happiness while Bulma made sure Trunks and I had everything we needed for our new baby. Vegeta didn't really say anything, which made me a bit uncomfortable. Other than that, we were happy. We had a party in the Capsule Corps hall to celebrate the news. 

I left to the bathroom and when I was walking back, Vegeta was leaning by the door. It looked like he was waiting for me.

I took a deep breath and walked up to him and stopped.

He looked at me for a moment, his silence driving me crazy.

"You know," he said emotionless, "I was expecting this."

"Expecting what?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Trunks to marry into your family."

"Ah."

He stared at me.

"I never approved of those other girls he dated and when I noticed his interest in you grew, I also didn't approve."

I felt my heart sank. He didn't want me to marry Trunks?

"It was because of what happened that night a year ago. You remember? At the palace..."

I nodded my head sadly.

"I was angry with your family, at you mostly. I thought they would come and harm my family. You understand." he looked away.

"Vegeta, I-"

"Let me finish," he stood up," I always had a grudge to you. I was angry that you would put us in danger, put my family in danger." he sighed and looked at me. "Then I came to realize, you saved us."

I looked at him surprised.

He looked at the wall again. "If you hadn't slapped him, he would've persisted and have taken you, possibly even my daughter and shorties brat too. Your father would've jumped in, we would soon follow and we would be dead."

I watched him.

"I know that you are strong, these past months have proved that. I know Trunks will treat you well and you will to him." he put his hand on my shoulder. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter in law."

Tears came to my eyes and I smiled at him.

He smirked. "If Trunks ever screws up, you tell me so I can kick some sense into his head."

I laughed. "You needn't worry Vegeta. I know we'll be happy together."

After I finished my sentence, Vegeta did something very strange. He hugged me.

I was a shocked at first but returned the kind gesture. Then, as quickly as he did it, he let go and smiled at me. He nodded and opened the door to the hall.

"Everyone's waiting." he said and walked in.

I followed and was relieved. He didn't hate me. 

I spotted Trunks by my mother and went up to them. I wouldn't tell Trunks until later in night what Vegeta had said.

"Hey babe." he kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I smiled at my mother. "So soon to be grandmother, how does it feel?"  


"I feel old." she laughed. "But I couldn't be more happy. Trunks, I know you two will live happily for many years."

"That's the plan." Trunks handed me a glass of punch.

"Thought of any names yet?"

"We don't even know what it's going to be." I said.

"So? You can still think of names."

"Mom, I can do that later."

"You say that now, then when you're in labor, you'll be panicking trying to figure out the right name."

I rolled my eyes. "Was that how it was when you gave birth to me?"

She shook her head. "No. Your father actually came up with your name."

I smiled at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. He said, 'Videl, we're going to have a baby girl and her name is going to be Pan'." she smiled. "The rest is history."

I smiled.

The rest of the night was blissful. Trunks and I went back to our home and slept the rest of the night. Both of us ready to take on what the worked had plan for us. Nine months is long wait after all.

But the nine months came and went in flash. Trunks and I brought a new house and his father and my grandfather built a new nursery. Trunks and I decided that we would both take a break from our group until a few months after the baby was born. Uub and Goten would take care of all the planning. 

Then, the big night came. I barely remember anything that night I went into labor, what with the pain and all. Trunks always teased me and said I was a maniac. The one thing I do remember though, is holding my new born baby in my arms. A beautiful baby boy. His name was Hideki Gohan Brief. After a few days, we were able to come home and I was surprised by a new nursery. I was so happy, I began to cry. Everything was getting back to normal.

Trunks popped his head in through the door and smiled. "Hey you two."

I smiled as I rocked back and forth holding Hideki in our new rocking chair.

Trunks pulled a chair up next to us. He gazed at our baby and smiled. "I still can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"That we're here. Together." he kissed my cheek. "Living happily."

I smiled at him as Hideki shifted in my arms. "I hope it lasts forever."

"Me too."

I got up to put Hideki in his crib when Trunks stopped me.

"I'll do it." he offered pleasantly.

I gave Hideki to Trunks carefully and watched as he walked to the crib and bent over, gently placing Hideki into his bed.

A dark thought came to my head and I frowned as I watched the two most important people in my life.

I wrapped my arms around myself.

Trunks looked up at me and frowned. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't like it." I said quietly.

"Don't like what?" he walked towards me.

"Something's going to happen." I could feel tears in my eyes. "Every time something good happens to us, it ends up being taken away in the end."

Trunks looked hurt and surprised. "Pan, how can you say that?"

"It's happen. So many times. I'm afraid, Trunks."

He held me as I cried.

"Shh... calm down Pan. Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

"No it won't!" I cried. "Frieza will take it away, just like he took away my father and Jena and Kino!"

Trunks pulled me from him and looked into my eyes. "Pan, I know it's been hard. It's been hard for all of us but you know what?" he made sure I was looking at him. "It's made us strong too."

I whimpered and held back some tears.

"That's right," he smiled, "It's made us strong." he hugged me. "I remember a time where you would hide in the face of danger."

I laughed a little and he smiled more.

"You just got to keep on fighting. We all do. It'll take some time but before you know it, we'll be free of Frieza once and for all. You're strong, you're going to be alright; I know for a fact you will be. Nothing will happen to us, understand? We're going to be alright. Hideki will grow up and go to college and you and me will grow old together."

"Promise?" I sniffled.

He kissed me deeply. 

"I promise." he whispered.

Would he still be able to keep his promise now, I wonder. He didn't know what would happen, none of us did. It pains me to not know the future of our lives. I wish I knew what will happen to us tomorrow and the day after but at the same time, I don't want to know. I don't want to know if they plan on killing us or worse, my family. It scares me to death as it would anyone. I just hope Trunks can keep his promise.

~~~Three Years Later...

I watched my family and waved. 

I had done it. I had completed law school! Oh what a great feeling.

Uub stood behind me and waved to Bra and his two twin boys as well.

Bra and Uub had married after they discovered Bra was pregnant about two years ago. They had named their children Shiro Matsui and Kai Tiftou.

Uncle and Marron had had a bundle of joy too. 

Her name was Cookie Dos.

Trunks held up Hideki so he could se me, his mommy. 

Hideki's black eyes sparkled and his short dark black hair w=moved slightly as he waved and said. "Mommy."

My mother held our other baby, a girl, that was just six months old. Her name, Coco Hitomi. She was a beautiful baby. What hair she did have was a light black and her deep blue eyes shimmered whenever she opened them. I loved them all dearly. 

My grandfather waved while my grandma wiped some tears from her eyes.

This was going to be a special day, that is, until we found out who was giving out the diplomas.

That's right, you guessed it. Frieza.

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks had asked before we left.

"Of course! I won't show up to my graduation that I have worked so hard on just because the asshole is going to be there."

"Pan!" my mother said. "There are young people in the room." She pointed to Hideki.

I rolled my eyes.

"He won't try anything." I tried to reassure Trunks. "He can't do anything when there's a lot of people. I'll be fine."

So here I was, about to get my diploma. Uub hugged me in support.

"Feels great, don't it?"

'Yes." I managed to say. "I'm so happy."

After all the announcements were made, it came the time to get what we all had hoped to get.

We were to stay in a line as Frieza gave all the students their diploma then go on to celebrate.

My heart kept beating faster and faster as I approached Frieza. 

Uub grabbed my hand. "It'll be ok. We're all here."

I slowly nodded my head.

Then, it was my turn. I straightened up and held my head high.

Frieza looked at me smiling.

"Long time, no see." he said.

I nodded. "Yes, it has been a long time."

"So, why are you here anyways?"

I took a deep breath, trying to be brave. "I am here to collect my diploma."

"But you are a woman."

I was almost taken aback. "You said I could go to law school, remember?"

I felt Uub's power rise.

Frieza smirked and held up the diploma. "Ah yes. I remember now."

I nodded. Now all he had to do was give me that piece of paper in his hands and-

He ripped it up.

I almost gasped but kept my ground.

"I said you can go to law school," he said smugly, "But I never said you can graduate from it."

I was at a loss for words and I couldn't move. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

He motioned with his head to move on. "You're holding up the line."

I snapped out of my trance and started to walk away. Uub grabbed his certificate and rushed to my side.

I stood there, not believing what just happened.

My family came up and looked at me to Uub.

"What happened?" my mother asked.

"The bastard!" Uub cursed. "He said that he only allowed her to go to law school. He never said anything about graduating from it."

"What?" everyone asked shocked and hurt.

"Mommy." Hideki hugged my leg and I bent to pick him up.

"He was waiting for this moment. This whole time, he knew what he was going to do." I glared at Frieza as he handed out more of the diplomas.

"Pan, it'll be okay. Are you okay?" Bra hugged me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I held back my tears and forced a smile.

"He won't get away with this." Trunks grunted.

"It's alright, I'm fine. We'll deal with this later. I just want to go home." I held on tight to Hideki, hiding my face in his clothes.

"Alright, let's go then." Bulma put her arm around me and we began to walk out.

I had never been so embarrassed, so disappointed in my life. It wouldn't be the last either.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Don't you just hate him?! What a $$##@$^^^%$#*&^*%@!!!!!! 

"Uh..." Goten covers his ears.

Well that's the end to chappie #7. Boy, I bet you are ticked off.

"I know I am!"

Now, I may not update next week. I have school. *cries* As for the names, it's so hard to make them up! I just want to make it clear what I did.

Kai Tiftou- The last part is 'outfit' spelt backwards, I'm so clever.

Cookie Dos- Dos means 2 in Spanish. Since it's in Marron's family (18 and 17) I thought it would be funny. Also, if you say it, it sounds like cookie dough! ^.^ Yeah, I know, I need help.

Coco Hitomi- I love the name Hitomi so I took it. As for Coco, I was trying to keep in the whole food scheme.

As for Shiro Matsui, I have no idea. o.o;

"Weirdo..." Goten mumbles.

Well that's all for now. Don't forget to review when you leave! Bye. *Waves*


	8. Captured By The Enemy

****

Disclaimer: Let's see... Nope, I don't own 'em. *sighs sadly*

x.x I'm sorry about not updating this thing. I got caught up with school and heh, kinda forgot about it. Jeez, you all can beat me over the head with something; I really hope you guys continue to read it though. 

All right this chapter is dedicated to the 'fan' and dbzgt62789 chick. I hope you all enjoy it. ^.^

Now then, Goten, if you would be so kind...

"On with the fic!" Goten cheers.

_ _

In The Time Of The Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 8 Captured By The Enemy

It's amazing how fast the days go by, how the months past, and how the years go in the blink of an eye. If you're not careful, it could all past you by. When you are free, you do not realize how lucky you are to be surrounded by others who you love and who love you back. You take it for granted and until it's taken away from you, you don't realize just how great and special it really was.

Trunks and I made this mistake. We all did. Now you will finally know why and how I ended up in here. That awful day that we got caught...

~~~Four Years Later...

Trunks and uncle made sure the close was clear and motioned for Bra and I to hurry and cross the street.

Bra grabbed my hand and we were sure not to make any noise as we ran across the street and into an alley. 

It was November and the chilled air made me shiver under my jacket. 

Trunks and uncle smiled at us when we safely made it into the alley. Uncle motioned for us to follow him and we silently crept into the darkness. I could see my breath in the air as my heart skipped a beat or two. When we made it to our destination in front of a red door, uncle turned to us and said to remain quiet until they gave us a signal of a thumbs up. We nodded and Uncle knocked two times on the big red door. 

We heard some locks being unhatched and the door slowly opened. A man, whose face I couldn't quite make out, came into view and he looked at all of us. He nodded his head and let us in. The door slammed behind us and Bra jumped. The big man waved his hand at us and we followed him down a few flights of stairs. After he unlocked a few more doors, we made it into what appeared to be a small office room, then he shut and locked the metal door behind us. It was cold and so dark in that room I let out a sneeze that made everyone jump. Uncle and Bra looked at the big man a bit afraid. I almost smacked myself for sneezing so loud.

The man smiled and gave a thumbs up. "God bless you."

I nearly blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

The man flipped on a few switches and light enveloped the room. We all almost gasped when we saw what was inside the room. Food, weapons, money, boxes of unknown things. They were all stacked and all over the huge room.

The man smiled at us.

"You didn't have trouble finding the place, did you?" he asked.

Uncle shook his head.

"Not at all." uncle smiled. "Thanks for helping us."

"No problem. Anything to get rid of the ass hole." he turned to face us. "The boss will be with you all soon."

It was then I got a good look at his face. He had a deep cut on his left cheek and his hair was a bit long. 

He pointed to his cut when he noticed me staring.

"Wondering where I got this, are ya?" he asked.

I quickly blushed and bowed in apology. 

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's all right. I don't mind you staring. I'm kind of use to it."

"Where did you get it?" Bra asked.

Trunks smacked her head playfully.

"Don't be rude!"

Bra smacked him back.

"I was just asking!"

The man laughed.

"Wow! You two must be related. It's alright, really." he flipped his hair back and took a more serious look. "I got it when my town was attacked by the bastard himself. My mother and father were killed in that attack. I was raised by a family friend."

We were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He smiled with sorrow in his eyes.

"It's ok. This scar reminds me of what he did to me that day, what he took away. I use it as a symbol of strength." he said. "My name is Yamcha. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I heard a great deal about you guys which is why I contacted Goten."

Uncle nodded.

"I was a little worried at first because I thought he was a spy or something, but after a few background checks, I knew he was okay." Uncle explained.

Yamcha nodded.

"Anything you guys want, you'll get. Free of charge." 

"Thank you." I said. "This really means a lot to us."

"It means a lot to me too and others." he said looking up. 

"Yamcha." a man called.

We all turned to see another man. He was much taller than all of the men in the room and had a shaved head. He also had three eyes which seemed to scare Bra a little.

"Yamcha," he said again, "I suspect these are the ones."

Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone, this is Tien. He's the one that wanted to you here."

The man called Tien, nodded and took us to a room where we sat at a big table.

"You all must be hungry." Tien said. "I'll have Chaoitzu make some food."

"It's okay. We're fine." Bra said.

Tien shook his head.

"Nonsense. You all are my guests and need to be treated well."

"We'd like to get straight to businesses, if that's okay with you." Trunks said.

Tien nodded.

"Of course." he folded his hands on the table. "We heard about your plan to overthrow Frieza. You plan to do it this year, yes?"

We all nodded our heads.

Uncle shifted in his seat.

"The details are sketchy but yes. We figure it will take place in a matter of months."

"You still need help though as I understand it."

"All the help we can get would be appreciated." Trunks said.

Tien nodded.

"And weapons?"

"Well," I said, "We figured the fight will consist mostly of hand to hand combat. We do plan however, to attack the palace in a surprise attack and take out as many as we can."

"So you will be needing some supplies?"

"Yes."

"How many are with you right now?"

"We have in all about a little over three hundred. We also have some nearby villages wanting to help." Trunks answered.

"It's not that many."

"Yeah but it's more than what we started with."

"And they are trustworthy?"

"I think so." 

"Good, good. But be careful about who you recruit."

"Yes, we know." Uncle nodded.

"Alright, if you wish, we can go over the plans. You need to get started ASAP if you want to be ready in a few months."

"We need blue prints of the castle and the schedule for the guards." Bra said.

"Piece of cake." Tien smirked. "Yamcha, if you would please."

"Sure thing boss." Yamcha left the room.

"You have the-"

Tien nodded. 

"You guys aren't the only ones who were planning to over throw the government." he said with sadness in his eyes. "And you might want to know, Frieza and his men use these." 

My eyes fixed on a little gadget that Tien sat on the table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This," Tien said pointing to the gadget, "Is called a scouter. Frieza and his men use it to locate people of great strength."

"Their ki?" Uncle asked.

Tien nodded.

"Yes. You may have read in the newspaper a few times the men that have been killed because of their 'betrayal' to his lord. Well, those men were actually killed because of their power."

"Their power?" Bra repeated. "But how do they know that their power is that strong?"

Tien shifted. 

"Well you see, in the past whomever Frieza came in contact with that he felt a threat, he would have that man located and do a scan on them. This is done three times in three weeks. First to make sure they aren't a threat, a second time to make sure it wasn't a glitch in the scouter and a third before they capture the man. If their power level was well beyond that of an average human, he would have them killed. This could be anyone, from a servant to a warrior in his army, to someone he met with briefly. He would collect not only the one man, but his family as well. Then, he would kill them all just to be safe. Of course, once people begin to catch wind of this, he stopped and just killed the one man so as to not to create a problem and less people would oppose causing rebellion."

I thought this over and nearly gasped.

In the past...

At the palace... 

That night I... 

I remembered my father stepping in front of me. What was it he said?

"She meant no harm your Grace. With your permission, we will go." 

Yes and then, three weeks later, they came and took away my father. In that moment, in that brief moment, had Frieza really felt my father's power and sense it as a threat? So then that was why he had...

Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered and continued to remember. 

Tien put his hand on top of mine and looked into my eyes with understanding. 

"I know what you are thinking. Your father was a good man, it was a shame he fell a victim to such an evil monster. But trust me, his death will not be in vain."

It was then we all knew it was going to be okay. We were going to win this battle. Frieza hadn't a chance once we joined forces. We stayed up that night, planning and preparing...

We were going to win. 

__

So we were ready. We made recent visits to Tien and went over the basics. Uncle and Uub made visits to the villages to go over the plans with the fighters. My heart was racing towards excitement and anticipation. The rebellion would take place in three days. After all the years of planning, after all the pain and suffering, after all what Frieza had done to me, to everyone, he was finally going to pay for his sins. 

But before we could attack, we still needed to receive another shipment of weapons and gears but most importantly, we needed a place to hide them. In the past, we had just buried them in the forest near the woods or somewhere near by wherever it was we would attack. We had never his them in or close to our homes, for if Frieza or any of his men found them, everyone near the site would be killed. But we had ran out of room and no one knew where else we could hide them. There was only one choice; Hide them in our homes. 

Bra and I didn't like the idea of having it so close, really close, nor did Trunks , Uub or Uncle, but what choice did we have? Even then though, we ran into another problem.

Bra served Trunks, Uub and Goten some lemonade as they covered the last of the weapons with dirt.

Uncle wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled at us.

"That's that." he said.

"Um, not exactly." Uub frowned. "There's still about two hundred more pounds of others."

"What?" Uncle looked at him shocked. "But we can't fit all that much in this yard and we already hid more than enough under the floor boards. There wouldn't be any room or time to make room for all of that."

"I know." Uub nodded. "We just need some other place to hide them."

"Hey wait. Goten, we haven't hid anything at your place. Why don't we hide the rest there?" Trunks offered.

Uncle's face looked surprised and he turned away.

"Uh..."

"That's a good idea Trunks!" Bra exclaimed. "Then Marron can help us out. Why, she has hardly ever came out and talked with us about the whole thing."

"She has never been here." I pointed out.

"Well yeah but-"

"Sorry but I can't hide any of the weapons at my house. You're just going to have to find somewhere else." Uncle looked at the ground.

"Well why not?" Uub asked. 

"You just can't." he replied coldly.

Trunks put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look man, if it's about the fear of having Frieza's men discovering it somehow do sweat it."

"It's not that Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"Hey, we're all risking our lives too Goten." Uub frowned. "Why shouldn't you?"

Goten glared at Uub and threw down the shovel.

"I said you can't so you won't. Hide them anywhere but near me!"

With that, he stormed off into the house. Bra and I jumped when the door slammed behind him.

I looked to Trunks, confused.

"What was that about?"

He shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Uub shook his head and grunted.

"He acts like he's the only one risking his life."

"I don't think it's that." Bra frowned.

"What then?" I looked at her.

She just shrugged and looked at the house.

"I don't think he's told her."

"Told who what?" Uub asked.

"Marron." she said. "I don't think she knows."

"After all this time?!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

"He's had to." Trunks said, "I mean, it's been at least five years to say the least. Not to mention they're married now. He's just had to have told her."

Bra shook her head. 

"No. He hasn't told her."

Trunks sighed deeply.

"But why wouldn't he..."

I grunted.

"He should've told her before we- before they- argh! Why didn't he tell her? She needs to know!"

"I know Panny." Trunks said hugging me. "But I'm sure he has his reasons. Come on, let's go ask him. No one yell or scream at him, ok?

We nodded and followed Trunks into the house and found uncle sitting at the dining table, looking at a glass of juice he had poured for himself. He looked up when he heard us come in. Looking back at his cup he sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean snap at you guys."

Trunks took a seat across from him.

"No problem. But why did you?"

Uncle shifted in his seat and didn't answer. Trunks smiled at him and leaned forward.

"It's ok man. We're all friends here. Just tell us what's wrong and we'll help you through it." he said.

Uncle looked at him, then at us, then smiled a bit then looked back down.

"I'm such an idiot." he said in a whisper. "A big idiot. Heh..."

We waited in silence for a few minutes until he laughed.

"I didn't tell her. Marron." he took a sip from his cup. "After all this time I didn't have the nerve to tell her about everything we were doing. If she finds out now..." he shook his head. "I don't know what she'll do..."

"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked, trying to conceal my anger.

He shrugged.

"I don't know why exactly. I suppose it's because I didn't want her involved, so that if, by some chance I got captured, they wouldn't kill her too..."

Uub smiled and sat by uncle.

"We all felt the same way. I know I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to Bra."

"You're damn right." Trunks smirked. "Hell, I'd never forgive you."

"Trunks!" Bra flushed.

Uub laughed.

"We've been there and we know it's hard."

Uncle frowned.

"Yeah but Bra and Pan were already in it before you guys got hitched. It's different from Marron and I."

Uub nodded.

"Maybe it's a different position but the situation is the same, no matter how you look at it."

"She needs to know." Trunks insisted. "And you need to be the one to tell her."

"She might kill me." Uncle said.

"If it'd be any easier, we'll be there when you tell her." I said. "She can't kill you if there's witnesses."

He laughed.

"Gee thanks."

We all smiled.

Uncle nodded and smiled back at the four of us.

"I'll tell her. Tonight. I'll call you guys later to hide the rest of the machinery." he said.

"Great!" Trunks said pouring himself some juice. "Let's all have a good drink. 

So that night, Uncle told Marron his long kept secret. Of course, Marron was more than just surprised and shocked but she came around to after uncle explained what was going on and why. Uncle Goten had later told me that she had been crying and was very upset at the thought of us doing something that extreme. She didn't want him or any of us to be doing something that risky or rather, deadly. She begged him to change his mind. Poor Marron... Who could blame her? We didn't want anyone to be killed or hurt. What we were doing was dangerous and would prove to be soon on, but in that time we were all caught up on Frieza's destruction we didn't care to notice or just didn't care. 

I remember the day before we were caught, ah, just as it were like yesterday. I can still hear Hideki calling my name and Coco clinging to my leg. Heh, I'm crying again. I've been doing that a lot, haven't I? I guess being locked up in a cell makes you really appreciate the things that are no longer available to you. Sweet Dende, I miss them so much.

"Look at the airplane! Haha! Say hello to your mommy!" Grandfather Goku cheered, twirling around Hideki around in the air as if he was an plane. 

Grandma Chi Chi smiled and yelled to them, "Don't get him too dirty, Goku! It's almost time for dinner!"

Grandfather smiled and nodded.

"I won't. "I'm just having some fun with the little guy. Right Hideki?"

No sooner had he finished his sentence did he drop poor Hideki into a puddle of mud. Hideki squealed with delight in his new 'play area'. Grandfather laughed sheepishly as Grandmother scolded him playfully for not being more careful.

My mother laughed at the sight and put a tray of cups down on the table outside.

"Goku's so good with kids, isn't he?" she said laughing.

"You know Grandpa." I said taking a cup from the tray. "He's good with 'em because he's one at heart."

"Good ol' Goku." Trunks laughed taking a sip from the cup. "Thanks Videl. It tastes great."

My mom smiled.

"You know it."

We were all outside enjoying a quiet evening while the food cooked on the grill. Bar B Que in the evening always was a good time to eat especially with family. You didn't get to see or have that much, if at all.

"Mommy..." Coco pulled at my pants.

I blinked confused and looked at her.

"Yes honey?"

Coco's eyes shinned in the setting sun.

"I'm hungwey."

I smiled and picked her up, setting her on my lap between Trunks and myself.

"The food's almost done sweetie."

She sighed and silently pouted. Trunks poked her nose playfully.

"It's just the Saiyan in ya that's making you hungry."

Mother laughed.

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Trunks smiled.

"You know how it is. We Saiyan's get our strength by how much we eat."

I flicked his ear.

"And I suppose training has nothing to do with it?" I teased.

"Just a little." he winked at me.

Just then, grandmother came by and picked up Coco.

"Come on. The best way to feed an appetite is to eat a cookie."

"Yay! Cookies!" Coco cheered.

As they walked away, I suddenly felt a chill and spilt my cup. Embarrassed, I quickly got a napkin to clean it up.

"You ok, honey?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah/ Just got a chill is all." I smiled to reassure him. 

My mother frowned.

"Pan, Trunks, there was something I was meaning to ask you..."

"Yes Videl?"

"Mom?"

Her face looked at us, her eyes full of sadness.

"I...what are you guys planning exactly?"

"Hm?" I looked at her confused.

She turned her attention to a cup, her eyes gripping the napkin in her lap.

"I already know you guys are planning a revoult, you told me that much but-" she hesitated. "But why must you do it alone and when are you going to it?"

"We're not alone." I said with ease trying to calm her. "There are others that will be there to help us." 

"That's not what I mean." she said. "Why not ask Goku for help? Vegeta or Kurilin?"

At this, my grandfather stopped twirling Hideki and watched us as if he had heard everything.

I shifted uneasily in my chair, unable to answer. Trunks looked at my mother, compassion and understanding in his stare.

"I know you're worried Videl and you have every right to be." he took her hands into his. "But I swear I will not let anything happen to your daughter. I swear on my life."

She shook her head, smiling somewhat and held her hand to Trunk's cheek.

"Don't be silly Trunks."

"Huh?"

She sighed and looked back down.

"You can't promise such a thing because such a thing isn't possible, I know because I made the same promise to Gohan. I already told Pan how silly those promises can be." She looked at us.

"Love cannot protect you. Only yourselves can. I know something will happen. Now if it's good or bad, I can't tell, but something will happen. You may be ready for it but I won't. However, I can learn to accept it and deal with it with as much power as I can. Know this," she paused and hugged both of us, silently crying on my shoulder. "I love you both and I will pray to Dende that death will never happen to you. I know I can't stop it but I don't care. Just praying helps me think I can help you no matter how weak I am..."

"Mama..." I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "Mama, please... stop crying... It'll be alright."

"Videl, I-"

"Shh..." she said. "I know you'll do your best and that's all you can do. I just pray it's enough. I believe in you two and also the others. Take care of one another, just promise me that."

I don't know if grandfather knew what we were talking about but he watched, Hideki hanging from his arm, laughing. Grandmother was watching too, from inside the kitchen window, holding Coco whom was giggling and eating a small cookie. Seeing this, I nearly broke crying. If anything were to happen to me- if I were to never return- oh gosh... Never to see Coco or Hideki grow up... never see my grandfathers smiling face or my grandmother scold him...and my mother... Just like my father, his words ringing in my ears, 'Never forget'... 

I hugged my mother tightly and wept.

"I promise mama." I cried. "I promise..."

"Oh Pan!" she cried as well, Trunks holding us together.

"We both promise Videl..." he said.

__

A promise that would soon be broken sadly. How ironic that the next day would hold so much pain. Typical, you try so hard not to do something but in the end you had no choice in the matter. Now you will know what happened that day Frieza's men came and destroyed our lives, again.

__

It was a Saturday. I remember because Trunks had the day off work and I was making lunch in grandmothers house. Grandfather and my mother had left to town to get some groceries. Grandmother was upstairs playing with the kids. Bra, Uub, Uncle and Marron were coming over with their kids to have a nice quiet get together. That was the plan anyways.

Bra and Uub had already arrived and we just waiting for Marron and Uncle to show up. They never did.

"Hey babe." Trunks said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Aw, look at the two love birds." Bra teased.

"Jealous?" I smirked.

"Ha! Uub is all the man I need."

"I'm glad for that!" Uub laughed, pulling her into an embrace.

__

It was like any other day at first, nothing out of the ordinary, we just sat down to enjoy our lunch when the phone rang. I got up to answer and listened to the others while I walked away.

"Shouldn't we wait for Goten and Marron?" Bra asked.

"Nah! They won't mind us eating ahead of them. Besides, they're already late." Uub answered, rubbing his hands together.

"Ditto." Trunks raised his sandwich to his mouth when I yelled in the phone, making him pause and watch me.

"What?.... I can't understand you... Calm down. What's going on? Who's trying to take you?...."

Bra and Uub looked at me, Trunks stood up, all were frightened to some extent.

I tried to listen to the hysterical Marron on the phone when she was pulled away by someone in the background, screaming at her to hang up. 

"Marron?"

Silence.

"Marron!" I yelled, "Marron! Please answer!... Oh Dende..."

"Pan, what is it? What's wrong?" Trunks came over to me.

I was now panicked. I didn't know what was going on. I felt like crying but didn't.

"It's Marron and Uncle." I said, "Something's happened but I don't know what. I think it's Frieza."

They all froze in silent terror. Bra's eyes widened with fear, tears forming. Uub tried to remain calm and began to speak but couldn't find his voice. Trunks just stared at me, worried and cautious.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Pan are you absolutely positive about this?"

I felt myself nod and gave out a choked yes.

He nodded and put on his coat. 

"Come on. We don't have much time."

"Trunks-" Bra managed to say. "Do you think they will... do you think they will..."

"I don't know."

"We have to take the children." Uub said.

"No. We have to leave them somewhere. Not here. They'll look here."

Just then, Grandmother came in, holding Coco while Shiro, Kai and Hideki stay at her side. She looked so worried.

"What's going on? I was just walking in when I heard-"

"Chi Chi,' Trunks interrupted, "We need you to take the children and go to my mother's house."

"Trunks, what's going on? Tell me." She put Coco down.

"I can't. Not now anyways."

"Tell me!" she yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Tell me what happened to Goten!"

She began to hit at his chest while the children ran to Bra and me. Trunks looked to the floor, his face covered in shadow.

"I don't know Chi Chi... I don't know..."

The phone rang again and I ran to answer it. By this time, Bra was in tears while Uub tried to console her, their children at their knees asking what was wrong. Coco stayed by Hideki, while Trunks held my crying grandmother.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaking, "Marron?"

"No, it's me, Eighteen." her voice sounded full of despair.

"Oh sweet Dende! Eighteen, what's going on?"

"We were visiting Marron and Goten when they came...."

"When who came?" I almost shouted. "Was it Frieza and his men?"

"Just his men." she said as calmly as she could. "But they took them. Kurilin tried to stop them but..." At this moment, she broke down crying while I stared at the wall in disbelief. She never cried. Something terrible was going to happen, I felt it.

"Eighteen, calm down." I said trying to reassure her. "Tell me, where did they take them? Are they-" I paused. "Are they still alive?"

Silence.

I gripped the phone tighter.

"Eighteen? Please! Tell me what happened!" 

"They're alive." she said at last. "But Pan, you have to leave, you have to get out of there. They're coming for you. Goten and Marron begged us to tell you. You have to go now! Please, just run! Don't look back, go before they get you too!"

I nodded than hung up the phone.

"They're alive! Don't worry about them but right now we need to get out of here."

"What? Why?" Bra looked at me in shocked.

"Because they are coming for us next. We have no time to waste." I put my hand on my grandmothers shoulder and looked at her. "He's alive. Do not worry."

"But for how long?" she cried.

I didn't answer but hugged her.

"Please take the children to Capsule Corps. I don't want you to get caught up in this. I'll explain later tonight when we come back."

"Where are you going?" she sniffled, looking at me.

I shook my head.

"I don't know."

After a moment, we managed to get her and the children into the car. After a few good-byes, take care of one another until mommy and daddy get back, and a few hugs and kisses, they were gone. 

The last time we would ever see them that close, our children.

Once they were out of sight, Uub made some calls to the rest of the group, informing them of what was going on and what happened to Goten and Marron. We made it clear that they should save what weapons they could, hide them somewhere in the mountains and wait for further instructions. We had them destroy what they had on the grounds of our homes and anything else close to it. As we were about to leave, my mother and grandfather pulled up. Immediately, they knew something was wrong. Without saying a word, she came up and hugged me.

"When and who?"

"A few minutes ago." I said hugging her back. "Uncle and Marron."

"Oh Dende..." she said beginning to cry. "Are they-"

"No. They are still alive but we don't know how long they will be."

"How did they find out?" my grandfather asked.

I looked at him, surprised that he would know what was happening. 

He smirked and winked at me.

"Let's just say you guys aren't good at sneaking around us." he said.

"Goku, we don't have much time." Trunks interrupted. "We have everything we need for the fight. If you could, we need fighters like you and my father. We can start this thing right now."

"It already has started Trunks." Grandfather said. "It's only the matter of finishing it that matters now."

"But we need to make sure Marron and Goten are ok first." Bra insisted.

Grandfather nodded.

"Yes and they still might come after you. I'd say they did a pretty good job at surprising us like this. There really was no warning."

"No. There wasn't." I said shaking my head.

He sighed.

"I can 'round up some fighters. I can tell you right now, it won't be easy but I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Even before they killed Gohan."

"We know of some fighters too." Uub chimed in. "Here, I will give you their names and addresses."

"Gee thanks" Grandfather said smiling. "We need all the fighters we can get."

"Goku, if we get captured, I want you guys to wait and not attack right away." Trunks said sternly.

We all looked at him shocked.

Goku frowned.

"May I ask why?"

Trunks sighed.

"I want to make sure our families are safely away. What's more, we need more information, not to mention there possibly may be more fighters in the jails. We can attack from within. Counter with a surprise attack of our own, if you will." 

He smirked and we all eased a bit, smiling.

Grandfather nodded.

"Alright. As you wish. And guys?"

"Yes?" we answered.

Grandfather put his hand on his shoulder.

"We're all proud of you guys."

We nodded. 

It was then that we felt a Ki rise and we froze as sirens filled the air and lights flashed everywhere. Dusts flew amongst us, as choppers flew and at least fifty of Frieza's men surrounded us, lifting their weapons at us. Right then and there, we could have finished that puny little force, but what Trunks had said made us hold back. 

Behind the group was Zarbon as he calmly shouted, "Will Uub and Bra , and Trunks and Pan Briefs, please raise your hands in the air and accept your arrest under the suspicion of plotting against the government."

__

My mother began to cry as grandfather pulled her away. We did as we were told and accepted our defeat. We were not cowards, we would not run. We were in this together and that was how it was going to be.

And so it has remained. Now you know how we were caught and now you know the story. Ah but the end is much away. How long, I cannot say. I do not know myself and it is this sad fact that scares me every day and night. At the same time, I do not wish to know my fate, I rather control it. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

End of this chapter. ^.^ Hoped you enjoyed it. Took me a while to actually finish it, ne? 

Don't forget to read and review.


End file.
